


工作的时候不应该做什么

by 平村诚 (Hiramuramakoto)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bi-Gender Character(s), Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Original Character(s), Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Plot, Supernatural Elements, Violence, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiramuramakoto/pseuds/%E5%B9%B3%E6%9D%91%E8%AF%9A
Summary: 从工作中虚心回到家的李宵至突然发现，妻子不见了，而且家里多了个不认识的男人。他还被上了，莫名其妙地。在他决定要把自己做的罪行坦白之前，另一件惨剧就发生了。和他一起工作的同事也把他上了。所以呢，这件事告诉我们，做人一定要诚实。— — — — — —妻子转性后强上老公的迷之小黄文雷点：轻微的出轨描写bg描写和bl描写共存好像并没有必要的bdsm长篇幅的路人sex所有角色都没有逻辑etc...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. 事发突然

**Author's Note:**

> 和姬友一起口胡的丧心病狂小故事。  
> 起源于去年一个无聊的下午，我问她：“哎你要看女主变成男人把她老公上了”的文吗？  
> 姬友：大可不必。  
> 我：“然后他的同事也把他上了？”  
> 姬友：啊？？？  
> — — — —  
> 剧情聊胜于无，看官大可不必纠结谁是谁、谁上了谁、某某的动机，一切都是为了肉。

这个世界上曾经有这么一群人，他们拥有或强大，或诡谲的超能力。但是在现代，神秘逐渐消退，科学和理性占据了上风。

没错，时过境迁，还留有超乎想象力量的人物已经不剩多少了;大部分异能力者的小把戏也只能吓吓人。和影视作品里不同，国家甚至没有去专门设立一个“特别行动组”去监控他们，没必要。

也就是说没有人对无知的群众进行科普。因此，白谦理所当然地认为自己是个“怪物”:她能够自由地切换男女之躯。

早些年在高中发现这个秘密的时候，她还是很兴奋的。效果再小那也是超能力不是？可随着年龄的增长，她渐渐明白了什么叫做树大招风，这种怪异的事情，还是不要张扬为好。因此，她的那副男性身体，虽然自慰做过不少次，但却还是个处男。

而她，就这样保守着这个秘密，升上大学，在大学结婚，和老公一起工作。

如果不出意外，她本打算将这个秘密藏一辈子的。

——————————————

晴天，万里无云。

接机的人群里，一名拿着名牌的女子正蹦蹦跳跳地寻找着自己的老公。长至肩膀的柔顺长发挣脱了发绳的禁锢，一跳一跳地搭在了肩膀上;她见状赶紧理了理，整理好仪容。因为这可是要去接宵至呢！

她正是已经结婚的白谦，是李宵至——ks跨国公司的总裁——的妻子。

二人皆在同一家公司工作。由于她的老公是大公司总裁，性格不温不火，所以白谦经常被办公室的同事们戏称为“总裁文女主”。忽略掉那个身体上的“秘密”，有时候连她本人也会吐槽:我真的不是小说女主角吗？

胡思乱想之际，她眼边有一熟悉的人影忽然闯入。白谦识别出来人的身份，近乎哽塞，激动地叫道:“宵至！人家等你好久了呀！在这里！”

“谦谦！”李宵至英俊的脸上露出了合时宜、温柔的微笑。他上前几步，紧紧抱住了白谦。

两个人一个月未见，分外亲近。白谦埋进对方的胸膛，感受那久违的温度。男人身上一如既往地有股沁人心脾的香水味，就好像是李宵至的私人标签，只有和他最亲近的人，才能读到。

“呜呜呜，怎么出差这么久？怎么延期了？”白谦可怜巴巴地抬头看着李宵至，那张脸和记忆中的没有偏差。

他的脸上闪过一丝犹豫，但那很快就消失在了满堂笑容中:“因为公司会有各种突发情况啊。但是，我这不是来看你了吗？”

“嗯！但是，作为让我担心的代价，你今天必须要陪我去餐馆吃饭！”白谦不容拒绝的态度看似蛮横，其实也是对李宵至的一份担心。她不止一次担心过，回来的日子延期了那么久，宵至是不是出什么事了？

“啊...这恐怕不行。因为延期的事情，我要马上去公司。”李宵至立刻开始解释。他解释得很好，没有出一丝纰漏。挑不出毛病，但就是这快到仿佛准备好的说辞，让白谦起了疑心。

不过她并没有立刻追问，毕竟谁都没有预料到，工作会延期。她只是觉得很失望:“好吧，既然宵至都那么说了。”

“我...我明天带你去金猎餐厅吧，不，晚上再说吧。也许我很快就回来了。”李宵至摸摸她的肩膀，安慰道。

“嗯...好。”

白谦和李宵至一起进了车。机场、家和公司差不多在一条直线上，李宵至打算先回家放下行李，再赶去公司。

男人在车上与她相谈甚欢，汇报了自己的工作情况;他在对待工作这一方面还是一如既往地干练。看着男人波澜不惊地谈论业务，白谦突然又觉得，李宵至之前的可疑只是自己许久未见他，头脑产生的幻觉。

是自己疑心太重了，她想。

机场离他们家不远。白谦又和他扯着一些有的没的，问问在外国过得是否习惯，不一会儿就到了家。她打开车门，下车，站在家门口依依不舍地和李宵至告别:“明明才回来的...”

李宵至没有回话。他沉默着一张脸，突然吻向了白谦。白谦瞪大眼睛，那温柔、带些体温的吻仿佛就是安抚她的最佳良药。

“真是的...那，明天我早上起来，你最好在我被窝里哦？”李宵至很少做这种事，所以白谦被亲得心痒难耐。

“好的好的，我保证。”李宵至将几个行李交给白谦，坐上了车。

两人数年的婚姻中，被工作隔开已的次数虽然不多，可说到底也不是什么新鲜事了。白谦没有伤心多久。她重振旗鼓，提着行李箱开开心心地去归位日常用品了。

说起来今天为了接宵至，还请了假来着...真是时运不济。

白谦嘟囔着将衣物、洗漱用品精心地放回原来的位置。她将有些没来得及洗的衣服塞进洗衣机里，愉快地打点着一切。

“对了，既然宵至晚点儿回来，要不现在去'解决'一下...？”

她小声嘀咕。能切换男女的能力看起来着实有用，事实上鸡肋得很。更别提两幅躯体的某些数值是不共通的——比如性欲这档子事。

即使李宵至交公粮的速度是一周两三次，但这居然和那副男人身体的欲望没什么关系，神奇。考虑到这一点，白谦只能乘着每个月月底结算，李宵至很晚回家的时候，自慰解决。每月才能手淫一次，也算是够悲哀的了。

“不过上个星期已经弄过了，嗯...”白谦若有所思。但想到单身男性实际的自慰频率，她总是忍不住觉得自己实属不易，太能忍了。

反正回国这段时期宵至会很忙，也不差今天呢！白谦努力将事情往好的方面想。

就这样，一边吐槽这个鸡肋的变身能力，一边整理衣服，畅快的心情持续了好久。

直到她在夹层里看见那些东西为止——几张揉得快破掉的纸条。上面是几个网址，大约是博客一类的东西，白谦高中时为了写日记，也搞过。

她疑惑地输入第一个网址，那是某个不认识的女孩的博客。上面无非是一些读后感，观影评价，从四年起几乎每天更新，没什么毛病。但白谦是个疑心很重的人，她将博客翻了个遍，发现这个女孩最近的更新频率不太对劲。

最近一个月的记录是空白的，没有任何东西。但是就在最近几天，她又开始了陆陆续续地更新。

白谦来回看了几遍，再加以推测，得出这样一个结论:这个女孩有可能出于某种变故，将最近一个月发的博客全部删掉了。而最近几天才开始以异常频率发文，则是因为事情的波澜还没有消去。

她手持有些磨损的纸条，犹豫再三，拿起电话，拨给了某个号码。铃声空灵地回响在狭窄的走廊里，如汹涌海浪般填满了所有房间。白谦现在如身处水中，未知挤压着她的每一寸皮肤。

如果要用某种约定俗成的形容的话，那就是:时间仿佛过了一个世纪之久。不过诚实地说，白谦此时最大的感受并不是来自等待的焦灼。而是某种更加原始、黑暗的冲动，它极速地翻涌在她心头。几声“滴滴——”过后，电话通了:“喂？你是哪位？”

“是我，白谦。”

“怎么，又忘记电脑密码了？”那是女人的声音，慵懒地像是太阳底下融化的冰激凌。

“不是！我想问问...阿城...查看已经删除的博客，你能做吗？我有地址。”

“能倒是能。怎么了？”

“我在宵至的包里发现了女孩子的博客地址。”白谦如实招来。

那人迟疑片刻:“出轨？”

“不...不可能。宵至他怎么可能出轨。”这么多年夫妻做下来，她还是愿意相信李宵至的。

“你先别自信。你打开微信，我发照片给你。”

白谦将地址发过去。很快，她们删掉的的博客就被证实了。那是几张照片和几段文字。

会是什么呢，她边下载图片边想。

「x月x日，一群畜生。」

「x月x日，不想让妈妈担心。」

「x月x日，马上就订机票回国。」

一头雾水，完全不知道这些文字代表了什么。她深呼吸，然后再深呼吸，握住鼠标，一点点地将对话界面下移——简直就是那要去打开魔盒的潘多拉。

大片黑色的像素在屏幕上慢慢扩散，绝望优雅地露出它的爪牙，跳出禁锢它的盒子。

附带的照片画质不高，横竖都像是在某个酒店的房间里拍的，且没有开灯，看不清周遭的事物。不过上面女孩的脸并不模糊，和几位博主的头像一模一样，确实是她们本人。

白谦对比完脸部，缓缓地往下滑，马上眼前一黑，脑子嗡嗡作响:女孩们是裸着的，蜷缩在床铺上。其次，她们被绳子紧紧绑着，身上是显眼的凌虐痕迹。青一道紫一道的伤痕横跨整个背部。

她一口气没提上来，差点晕过去。但很快她就强迫自己冷静，思考片刻，又问:“她们最近去过哪里吗？这几张照片的拍摄地点是？”

“西班牙的安达露西亚，xxx镇。”

白谦的心跳确确实实地停了一拍，几乎晕死过去:那就是李宵至去出差的地方！而这个男人去了整整一个月，还打电话说因为公司事务要延误了。

那天李宵至的声音是怎么样的？慌乱？可疑？气喘吁吁？

白谦不记得了。至于是怎么样的“公司业务”，她不敢下结论。

她想来想去，结合李宵至向来的风评，觉得他在这件事中扮演的并不一定是坏人的角色，自己不能一厢情愿地将罪名加在他身上。

可她几乎不知道怎么办好，唯一的希望就是自己能冷静地思考，但事实是，她现在光是思考就会头疼。突如其来的冲击撞得她头晕脑胀。疼，很疼，白谦死死地扣住自己的衣角，抑制住打电话向李宵至质问的冲动，她接着向女人询问道:“阿城，你有没有查到...她们的社交账号的异常？”

再怎么装作平静，愤怒还是从白谦的声音里流了出来。对面的女人没有立刻回答她的问题:“生气了？”

生气？气什么？就因为自己的宵至在公文包里藏了可疑的纸片，纸片上博客的主人疑似被凌虐？

“不，其实这并不是最重要的部分。最重要的是——他为什么要对这些女孩儿做这种事。”

是的，就算以宵至真的做了为前提，这件事还是有奇怪的地方。比如:为什么是四个人？为什么用绳子绑着？为什么要留下照片？以李宵至的能量，大可不必做出“留威胁照片”的事情，这样的东西反而会害了他自己。

“你是说？”

“说不定是误会。说不定是电视台常有的整蛊节目。还是查清楚再下定论为妙。”白谦辗转着，仿佛终于找到一块立足点，能让她安下心喘口气，“你的能力还在吗？”

被唤作阿城的女人给出了肯定的答复:“嗯。你打算怎么做？”

“晚上我把宵至绑起来，和他聊会天，问他几个问题，开着免提。你在这期间使用辨别真假的能力。”白谦叹气不止。

她太希望这只是一场秀了。

“绑起来...真野蛮。”

“没关系，如果最后只是误会的话，我自有办法。”

“...知道了。晚上见。”女人干净利落地道别。现在的氛围颇为尴尬，说什么都好像欠点儿意思。况且，看气氛说好话本就不是阿城的性格，她现在也说不出什么安慰的话。

“谢谢你，晚上见。”白谦有气无力地挂掉电话。靠在椅子上。

她看着这个家。直勾勾地盯着白色的天花板、繁琐的吊灯和柜子顶部。天花板真的很单调，它本来就该是单调的。但是就在这一成不变、普通的天花板上，几处小小的、不显眼的裂缝在墙角蔓延开来，也不知道是什么时候添上去的。

白谦继续出神。还未收拾好的衣物全数摊在地上。

宵至不是个爱搞事情的人，她想。这点很明显:他们在一起过了那么多次愚人节 ，李宵至年年都会被白谦整蛊，但白谦却没有一次被愚弄过。或许是因为他的工作太累了吧，连咋呼人的心情也磨灭了。

总的来说，这个男人很完美:待人接物井井有条，几乎未出过差错。他从来没有哭丧着脸和白谦说话过。每次白谦见到他，他都只是微笑，或者开个小玩笑活跃气氛——虽然没有一次成功过;如果是在工作中，那就是面无表情、严肃而自省。

要说这段婚姻中，那温柔的男人给她的最大的刺激，莫过于求婚时，他牵着白谦的手，在餐馆里问出的那句“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

愿意。

实在要算的话呢，他最多就是在床上，或者上床前，才难得的多说几句玩笑话。然后大家盖上被子，甜甜蜜蜜地睡觉。

直到这一刻，她才发现，两人的事业的确是充满波折，但婚姻却平淡无奇、安安稳稳。说那是一杯装在精美瓶子里的温水最为正确了。而成为这杯温水，不得不说，就是大多数人的理想。

白谦为了这个理想，藏起了太多东西。她藏起自己能随意切换性别的能力。只是每个月月底换一次男人身，在浴室偷偷摸摸地抚平生理需求。

更别提两个性别带来的欲望本就比常人重上一倍，她骨子里却还有剧烈的施虐欲。但她从来没对谁说过。就连至亲李宵至，也不知道她那稀有的癖好。

不过重口味色情视频网站肯定知道，白谦自嘲道。

所以，李宵至为了这瓶“温水”，又藏起了什么呢？

目前的白谦还不知道。但有一点她太明白了，明白得害怕:如果李宵至今天的异常并不是某个人气电视台的整蛊节目，她就不得不亲手洒掉这杯温水了。

“宵至，你的这个笑话，最好能让我笑出来。”天花板消失在白谦的视线中。她将照片放回原处，小声地念道。

————————————————

“谦谦，我回来了。”李宵至打开玄关和走廊的灯。

无人回应。

他看了看鞋柜，白谦的拖鞋不在那里。

“你在吗？”这次他提高了音量，“谦谦？”

依旧无人回应。

可能是在厕所，李宵至边想，边走过走廊。他怕黑，看着黑暗中，客厅内家具那蠢蠢欲动的轮廓便发怵，赶忙“啪啪啪”的将灯全数打开了。

“...！”就在光芒瞬间充满他眼帘的那一刹那，身后有什么声响传来。

他眼前一黑，意识顷刻间便消失了，只记得有块潮湿而柔软的布料和刺鼻的气味一同蒙住了他面部。这种令人头脑发昏的感受仿佛延续了很久，又仿佛只存在了数秒之久。

“...醒...”紧接着——也有可能是很久之后——陌生的声音突然在他耳边响起。李宵至艰难地睁开干涩的双眼，却发现自己眼睛被布遮住了，而且屋内的灯光也被关上了。根本看不清发生了什么。

那道陌生的男声依旧在呼唤:“醒醒。”

“...额...？”也许是那股可疑气味的缘故，李宵至刚出声的那一刻，竟有种身体不属于自己的错觉，只有自己的灵魂是实实在在的。他茫然地看向那陌生声音的来源。

“哦？终于醒了。”白谦说着，在浓郁的黑暗中，摸着绳结，细细检查了一番，看看蒙眼布有没有松掉。

不过，她想，就算被看见了，也不会有太大的问题。毕竟这幅脸庞和女性的自己还是有着相当大的区别的。最重要的是绳子有没有绑结实。

“...你是...你...是谁啊！？我在哪？”李宵至想起身扯掉这块碍事的黑布，看清男子的样貌，但被手脚上绑着的麻绳阻止了。后知后觉地，他发现自己整个人都躺在床上，还是以被五花大绑的姿态，“我在哪...不是，放开我啊！我要报警了！”

“你在自己家啊。哦，报警？报警的话，你强上小女孩的那档子事不也暴露了吗？”白谦看着剧烈挣扎，却因为麻药而收效甚微的李宵至，笑道。

李宵至心里咯噔一声，身子因恐惧而微微颤抖起来。但想到这是个陌生的男子，他还是没有坦白，而是看向某个方向:“你说...什么？”

他控制不了自己的身体，就如同那天一样。

伸手不见十指的黑暗和死寂令他的五感、记忆都敏锐起来;在外国的肮脏记忆从无光的虚空爬出，逐渐跟上了李宵至的脚步，欲将他拽入深渊。

耳边响起了女孩的呻吟、哭泣、辱骂...

_—别过来！让我回家！_

_—别担心，李总，我们有办法帮您...只要您不说，有谁能知道呢..._

_—快点结束吧...我想回家...我想见到..._

“啊...额...！”他细声呻吟着，头上汗珠密布，口中则干燥无比。他的舌头、牙齿、唇和上下颚像是被粘在一起，成了一团浑浊的胶状物，无法移动半分;只有无意识的喘息声能透过那里。

白谦曾经见过李宵至的这幅样子。他们创业遭遇巨大危机，近乎破产时，李宵至有时会在半夜里一言不发的，喘着粗气醒来。

“李宵至先生。你没事吧~？”她对丈夫了如指掌俯下身子，拉长声调，以温柔的样子问道。

“你...到底是谁？是来威胁我的吗？谁给你的照片？”李宵至从男人陌生的姿态中嗅到一股熟悉的气息，但又说不出来。他避开男人的鼻息，面含惧色:这个陌生男人，绝不是什么善茬。

“...嘿...”白谦看着戒备万分的李宵至，若有所思。

这反应看起来不像是整蛊节目呢。宵至啊宵至，你是真的很不适合出轨偷吃呢，居然会自己把证据说出来。不过，还是把最后的手段也用上吧，免得闹个笑话。

她没有回答问题，而是拿起手机:“我说李宵至先生，我是谁并不重要吧？”她手指停在录音键上，“重要的是，你去国外工作那一段时间，是不是对你的妻子做了些对不起她的事情？”

对方哑然，不知如何接话。

说“没有”...看起来没有说服力，但是倘若说“有”，又会被拿了把柄。也许他是想以此要挟我，也许他是个电脑技术的高手？

李宵至自认为缜密地思考着。至于“这男人是白谦雇的人”的可能性，他压根都没想。白谦在他的心中，就是贤惠和温柔的代名词，哪怕直接来问他，也不会雇个陌生男人。

不过，李宵至又想，也许谦谦是对自己彻底失望了？

也是呢，对一个做出这种始乱终弃之事的伴侣，有哪个另一半能忍受的了呢？即便是电视剧里，被塑造得如同圣母白莲花的女主角们，也不能容忍自己的对象出柜，更别提一个正常人了。

“不说吗？那我就默认答案为'是'了。”李宵至的心理活动，白谦自然不知道。她看着对方呆了足足一分钟，动也不动，觉得颇有些气愤，又好笑:“没想到李总，也会有出轨的一天呢。”

“！唔...”他无法反驳，“你...”

“什么？”

他思考再三，这样的恶性新闻传出去，对白谦和公司都有不好的影响。也许是因为黑暗和对白谦的歉意，他头脑受阻，竟说出些没头没脑的话来“你...想要多少钱？要多少钱，你才不会告诉谦谦？”

白谦听到男人居然还在以爱称称呼自己，哑然失笑，头脑中仿佛有一股无名火，直接将手机扔到了床头柜上。

李宵至在床上正在思索呢，突然间就被一双手逮住了。他大吃一惊，努力支起脖子:“你！做什么？”


	2. 如何是好

白谦忍住怒火，优雅而熟练地脱光了李宵至的衣服。  
她朝着李宵至因常年不见阳光而白皙嫩滑的脸上舔了一口，随即起身用手轻轻的摸了上去。他的脸颊很有弹性。  
“住手！”李宵至就算是被蒙着眼，但被这么一舔一摸，也大致明白了对方想要做什么。明白了这一点的李宵至没做别的，就是开始使出全身的力气扑腾——为了从男人的手中逃走。  
不知名男子“扑哧”一声笑了出来，手还顺着那条完美诱人的曲线，沿着脸颊划至胸膛，细腻的皮肤让她有些不想放手:“你这样叫，就不怕被邻居发现吗？”  
“我艹你他妈的！你到底谁啊？为什么在我家里？谦谦呢？”李宵至惊慌失措的地扭着身子，竟然把手上的绳子给挣开了。他拽住被单，想要躲开男子的手。  
白谦又是轻轻地一笑，拿出一条绳子，再次捆住那双努力想要推开自己的手：“啊...你猜呢?”说完，白谦便低头“呲溜”地吸了一下李宵至的乳头。  
本来软嫩的乳尖受了刺激，变得有些硬硬的，凸起处也微微地颤抖着。  
“噫！”李宵至的腰被突如其来的动作刺激得弹了起来。他慌忙地摆动着腰，以驱赶这种从未体验过的感受。  
“？？哈啊...等一下！？？你他妈的到底是谁啊？！”李宵至由于一直被蒙着眼睛，自然是看不到对方的面容。  
趁着对方破口大骂毫不设防的时候，白谦用手指在微硬的乳尖上轻轻的来回打着圈。她的动作不紧不慢，却勾起了李宵至的情欲。  
“住...手！我是男的...快松开我！我...嗯啊...别...住...住手！”李宵至猛烈挣扎，感觉到有一股微小的热流顺着男人指尖，透过自己的胸膛，最终汇流到了下面某处。  
男人时不时地捏着李宵至的乳尖。李宵至哀鸣着，想要通过摆动身体来躲开男子修长的指尖，但是由于被绑住了，所以这样的挣扎自然是收效甚微。他从未受过这般待遇，身体不知该如何反应了：“哈啊...哈...哈...不要...不要这样捏！好奇怪...嗯？唔！？”  
  
男子好像对李凡的娇喘起了反应，腹下之物立刻变得坚挺起来。感觉到抵在自己身上的坚硬同时，李宵至的脸几乎是瞬间变成了铁青色。好在男子对乳尖的挑逗总算停止了。  
果然这是个神经病吧？不行不行，不能激怒他。李宵至想了想自己和白谦看的某几部恐怖电影，里面很多角色就是因为惹怒了结精神病，死的很惨。  
可是，李宵至想，被神经病压在床上，算哪门子恐怖片啊？  
“停、停一下，有事...啊哈....有事我们好商量！”他抓住时机大喊道。  
“不商量。”男子干脆地回答，同时似乎还在试着压低李宵至的身子：“来，含住这个。”李宵至感觉自己的嘴被手指撑开了。  
“含住什么......你开玩笑吗......别...嗯...唔...唔...”他感觉某种坚硬的物体打在了自己的脸上，又闻见了一股难以言说的腥臭味儿，吓得李宵至转着头想要躲开。  
男子丝毫不顾面前人的想法，将坚挺的前段伸了进去。  
“呕...咳咳...难....受...！呜呜呜...”男人的坚挺在他的口中缓缓前进着，全然不顾身下人的惨叫。或许在这个陌生人眼里，李宵至不再是什么公司总裁，只是个解决性欲的工具。  
“真是的，结果你还是没有猜出来我是谁啊。”白谦遗憾地说道。要是被李宵至认出来的话，说不定会出现更能满足她施虐心的发展。  
李宵至想要狠狠的地骂上对方一顿，但是嘴里的异物使他取消了这个念头。腥臭的性气味儿直冲鼻腔。他感觉自己的舌头紧紧贴着坚挺无处可逃。他希望对方的异物能够出去，但他又不想主动用自己的舌头碰到对方哪怕只是一会儿。于是他试着把舌头往回收。只是，男子的手紧紧的抓着他的头，嘴中连坚挺的全部都放不下，又哪有空间供李宵至的舌头躲藏呢？因此，李宵至尝试往回收舌头的样子，在白谦眼里就变成了诱惑的样子。

“什么啊...还以为你不喜欢呢。结果很享受啊。”她一边慢条斯理的地说一边慢慢的向着李宵至的喉咙深处进发。接着，她仿佛想到了什么，“啊~床头柜这里好像有把剪刀呢。”  
“唔嗯！呜....”李宵至试着用恳求的口气对男子说...只是他口齿不清，似乎并不管用。  
“剪刀看起来很锋利呢。”白谦扯着李宵至的头发，笑着说道，“啊，不过如果你主动满足了我，我就没有威胁你的必要了，你说对吗？”  
李宵至闻言只是低下眉头想了一会儿，考虑一番自己的性命，就开始主动地舔起对方的坚挺。他从未干过这档子事，只能汲取小黄片里看来的桥段，一点点舔舐着巨大的性器。可李宵至做不来小黄片女主，连把舌头放在这根肉棒上，都像是在施舍。  
白谦有些不耐烦了。她放开了一直抓着李宵至头发的手:“你这么做，能满足我吗？听好了，要是你停下来的话，这把剪刀恐怕就要剪下什么了。”  
她的声音依旧慵懒。但在李宵至身上停留的冰冷刀锋却锐利极了。  
男人的动作让李宵至不得不加快了速度，他尝试用整片舌头包裹柱身，用牙齿在坚挺的表面上轻轻磨着。坚挺似乎还有变大的余地，表面的脉络渐渐变得清晰起来。  
这样可不行！李宵至一急，将嘴张至最大，直接吞了小半段进去：“...咳...咳咳...唔...！”饶他此般费劲，坚挺一半依旧却还在外边。  
“真是个笨蛋，连这都做不好。”白谦解开蒙眼布，将剪刀放到一旁，“拿你没办法。”  
言罢。她用两手扶着对方的头，扭着腰抽插起来。  
“呜....啊...！”李宵至的惨叫被硬生生截断在了嘴里。他嘴内的坚挺毫不留情地开始了运动。男人的坚挺几乎每一下都捅进了喉咙最深处，带着泛滥的口水快速地做运动。李宵至感觉自己要窒息了。他紧紧抓着被单，不让自己的眼睛被泪水模糊。  
咦？这个人...我在哪里见过？他看向男人的脸。  
“唔！”  
白谦将膝盖重重地踢向了李宵至的小腹，冷冷地看着他。  
李宵至只觉得自己的小腹隐隐作痛，不由得叫了一声。他还想破口大骂的，但是一直嘴中抽插着的坚硬很快就使他放弃了抵抗。  
“很舒服吗？”白谦笑着问道。  
李宵至满含泪水抬头不解的看着男人。那个眼神就像是在问:你为什么会提出如此愚蠢的问题？  
“那么，你觉得那些被你侵犯的姑娘又是怎么想的呢。”白谦在问出这句话后立即停止了动作，将坚挺留在了李宵至的嘴内。  
“？”李宵至被突如其来的问题给吓了一跳。他本以为男人是来要挟他的，可如果这个人是来复仇的话...他一时间说不出任何东西。  
“想知道的话，就用自己的身体好好体会体会吧。”白谦的腰猛地一绷，李宵至身为男人，自然是知道那代表着什么。嘴里的坚挺微微颤抖着像是在表达着什么，他慌了，竭尽全力试着用柔软的舌头推开坚挺。  
白谦冷笑着，按着他的头将东西全部射到了他的嘴里。精液腥臭的味道让李宵至一度忘记怎么呼吸，他的眼泪茫然地滴落至床单上。  
一星期的量全数被李宵至含在嘴里，吞也不是，吐也不是。  
“咽下去。”白谦用力捏住李宵至的脸说道。她的手碰到了湿润的东西，可惜泪痕在黑暗中不是很明显。

“嗯...咕。”李宵至痛苦地咽下所有液体，思绪慢慢变得清晰起来，“你其实是想要...报复吗？”  
他这句话问的是如此小心翼翼，生怕哪里有半点不如意惹恼了男人。  
男人并没有回答，倒是那只手顺着胸膛一滑而下，越过了李宵至的分身直奔后庭。  
“哈？！”李宵至一时间被男子的动作惊到了，不禁问道，“你？  
你敢？”  
“敢？”男子眼中冷笑之意渐浓，“还用问吗。当然敢啊。”  
白谦的手伸向床头柜，取出二人经常用的润滑膏。她在李宵至惊恐的眼神中，摸出了一点，准备进行润滑工作。  
“等、请等一下！你到底想要干什么，我可以给你钱！不、什么都可以！”一想到自己将要被男人侵犯，李宵至就慌了神，“停下！”  
男子的手顿了一顿。  
李宵至充满希望地看向了男人：“钱？还是什么？你到底想要干什么？”  
“......干你。”  
“你说什...噫？！”白谦修长的手指在润滑膏的作用下不带任何阻挠地就顺利进入了一小段。  
但即便如此，从未被开发过的后庭也实在太狭窄。哪怕手指不做动作，光是插进去，也能给李宵至带来剧烈的疼痛和刺激。他咬紧了牙关不让自己发出声音。  
白谦一边看着李宵至忍耐的不堪模样，一边加快了深入的速度，仿佛是为了逼李宵至出声一样。  
“怎么样？稍微有点儿感觉了吗？还是说想要我再进去一点呢？如果你求我的话，也不是不可以。”  
“闭嘴！”李宵至还是下意识地骂出口了。他还是第一次遭到这种侮辱，想着至少要阻止男人继续进来，于是有意识夹紧后庭，不让男人再前进哪怕一分一寸。  
“啧，夹得还挺紧...难道说...不想让我出去吗？”白谦用言语百般刁难着李宵至。  
“没有！你别自作多情了！我...呃！” 李宵至憋回快要冲出口边中的呻吟，恶狠狠看着陌生的男人，用力摇头。  
白谦的另一只手握上了李宵至的分身：“放松点，这样对你我都好。”  
李宵至不明白为什么男子十分熟悉他的分身，只是被用指甲轻轻划过分身敏感的部位，就有一股难以言喻的感觉游走在自己的分身上，一时间分了心，忘记了还在自己后庭中的那根手指。  
白谦顺势而入。  
“啊！...痛！不...不要进来！求、求求你了！”异物彻底侵占了后穴，李宵至惨叫出声。  
“那些女孩想必也曾经和你那么说过，”白谦完全不想听身下之人的求情，乘着李宵至因为分身被捏住而放松之际，又将一根手指全部沒入了对方身体中。不仅如此，男人还扭动着手指到处寻找着他的敏感之处，“不过，依我看，你好像没有住手啊？”  
身下之人极为痛苦而迫切地细细喘息着 ，只是不肯发出声音。毕竟两根手指带来的震撼力不是一时能适应的。  
白谦耐心地找寻着。当手指滑过某处之时，李宵至的脸色立刻变了。  
“啊 ...唔...好难...受....唔？！”  
“露出一股想要我接着做的样子，好，那我就不客气了。”她变换着角度朝那一点攻击。  
“不要碰了..求你...不要碰了...啊...哈啊...哈啊...不要搅啊...不行了...不要搅来搅去的...唔...！”李宵至在感觉到冲击性的快感的那一刻，不由自主的叫出了声。口水顺着张开的嘴挑出了一道弧线，银白色的光芒在嘴间闪耀着。  
白谦极为满愉悦地听着李宵至淫秽不堪的娇喘，手指不停搅动着那一处刚发现的敏感点：“是这里吗？啊？怎么不说话了？”  
李宵至直直地看向天花板， 数着那里的裂缝，这样他才能缓解一些痛苦和异样的快感。在感到痛苦的同时，还有一细股异样的热流顺着他的后庭向着小腹迸发 ，支撑着某物慢慢的竖起：“停下！我要...嗯...不行了...”李宵至竟然被搞得勃起了。  
“真是的，才两根手指而已。”白谦言罢又添了一根手指进去。三根手指在李宵至的后庭中大大的动作着。  
手指的领地慢慢扩大，但并不顺利，白谦只觉得一股阻力在拒绝着自己的手指进一步动作。  
“啊！疼...啊...啊...不要那样动...哈啊...唔...对...对...对不起....好痛...我道歉....我道歉！嗯？！？”李宵至的道歉似乎起了效果，白谦缓缓地抽出了手指。  
“啊。净是些平日里看不太到的表情呢。”她挑起一丝李宵至嘴旁的银丝放到李宵至的面前，“要是这里有面镜子的话就好了，我一定要让你看看自己的表情有多么的欠操。”  
“你这！住嘴！我...”李宵至扭过头去正要破口大骂之时，突然想起了自己的处境，只好乖乖等待男人的发落，“你想要钱...唔......还是什么别的？我都...我都给...给你...”  
白谦抬起李宵至的一只脚，欺身而入：“你还是很懂得如何讨好我吗...如果一开始就这样就好了。”  
李宵至见对方不吃自己那一套。不禁气得面色发红却又不敢发作，只好咬住牙齿在心中咒骂着面前的男人马上心脏病发。  
即使是多年坐在办公室中，身下之人的腿上依然没有一丝多余的肥肉，滑溜溜的摸着甚为舒服。尤其是大腿内部更是诱人，称为丝绸都不为过。她忍不住用力捏了一把：“真是嫩啊。”  
“你这个疯子！住手啊！”李宵至被摸得毛骨悚然，看来是铁了心要对抗到底。他抬高了腿，想要挣开男人的手。  
不料这下却是如了白谦的意。她乘着机会将巨大的炽热抵在了李宵至的后庭上：“哎啊...你可真心急啊，抬高了腿等着我来肏你。”  
“唔！不是的！我没有那么想！不要过来！”李宵至被异样的东西抵住了后穴，感到一丝害怕。要被人强奸了...他带着隐隐约约的哭腔，求白谦不要进来。  
“我看你其实想的得很呢。不是一次玩四个吗？装作一幅清纯的样子想做什么？”白谦邪邪一笑，坚挺借着刚才润滑的劲，竟推进去了些。  
他后穴内的那一根坚挺炽热得吓人。整个身子都像是要烧起来一般。  
好疼！  
钻心的疼让李宵至开始低声下气地哀求：“求你了！求你住手...唔...不要这样做。”话至此，他的眼泪也止不住地流了出来。李宵至的内心混乱极了，但最多的，还是后悔。  
白谦舔了口李宵至的泪水，齁咸齁咸的。这是她男人身体的第一次，没想到会在这种情景下。她压低身子，深吸一口气，突破了最后的阻拦。那根巨大的坚挺粗暴地插进了李宵至的后庭之中。  
酥软潮湿的壁肉紧紧的包裹着男人的坚挺。白谦感到自己的坚挺犹如被夹住了，几乎无法再动一分。  
她对于李宵至后庭的紧致十分满意，却刻意取笑道：“看来你没有和别的男人做过呢...明明这么淫乱？啊，也就是说我是你的第一次咯？喂？怎么不说话？"  
“啊啊啊啊...！疼！不要！啊...啊...”李宵至根本没有听见那几句嘲讽，他已经失了神。他不能理解，整个后穴明明都被填得不能再满了，炽热的坚挺却还是一点一点的前进着，燃烧着、吞噬着自己的理智。  
但是在崭新的痛苦中，居然透出了新的愉悦。虽然这是受难般的遭遇，但也能算作忏悔——李宵至想到了这点。被疼痛贯穿的他似乎能在眼前看见一点圣洁的光芒，肉体无意识地呻吟着，扭动着腰躯。只有他的手还在试图推开白谦。  
她完全不管对方的抵抗，尝试着继续前进。  
“啊...你可真紧啊...别那么抗拒...很快就会舒服起来的...”坚挺越是深入，李宵至淫荡不堪的娇喘就越是大声。  
“不要！啊！唔啊啊！不要继续进来了！好热啊！好热...好热...”  
惊人的坚挺终于到达了最深处，白谦摆动腰身，开始慢慢地进出着。  
“啊啊啊！疼......唔......不要!不要....不...要......进来唔啊啊！出去！拔出去！”李宵至的泪水在抽插开始的那一刻再次决堤，哀鸣声随着白谦的动作波动着。她一边撞击着紧俏的肉壁，一边享受地听着身下之人的哀鸣与抽泣声。  
平日里坚强、做事干练又迅速的李宵至，竟然会哭成这样。不过，是出于什么原因呢？是愧疚，还是“羞耻心”呢？白谦异样的心思爆增，腰间重重一顶。  
“......嗯...哈啊...哈啊...啊...唔！疼！不要...快...出？！”眼神早已失去了神采，李宵至甚至快没有了思考的能力，只是一昧的叫着不知其涵义的话语，“嗯啊...不...啊啊...”  
随着白谦速度的加快，李宵至的娇喘渐渐变得大声，诱惑的话语也不受控制地蹦了出来：“啊...那里不行啊....出去...嗯...不行...”  
不成型的话语戳中了白谦的心，本来就让李宵至无法忍受的坚挺抽插的速度变得更快。不但如此，白谦还不时调整着角度寻找着那点能攻破李宵至的地方。  
她试着握着李宵至的莹莹细腰发力，这样不仅摸起来舒服，速度也会更快些。李宵至别扭地动着腰，阻止白谦的动作。  
“配合着点！”白谦啧了一声喊道。  
“不，不要...啊...我才不要...和你这种...嗯....唔....人...”  
几经浩劫，巨大的坚挺终于直直的擦过了刚才发现的敏感点上。白谦干脆折起李宵至的双腿夹在自己的肩上冲锋起来。  
“嗯啊啊啊...不要！啊！...啊！....哈....啊...啊哈....哈...啊...啊...嗯啊...  
”李宵至在敏感点被擦过的那一刻放下了所有武装。他的声音失去了本来的傲气，变得淫荡而又引人。  
“怎么样？嗯...舒服吗？你不是也在配合吗？啊？舒服的话说句话啊？”白谦发觉李宵至的后穴在被刺激了敏感点后，变得配合起来。李宵至无意识地挽留着肉棒的离去，而冲击时则大开着后穴，迎接着肉棒的到来。  
“唔唔...一点都...不舒...呃啊啊...不...不要！”李宵至从未体验过这种舒服的感觉，连一句完整的句子都说不出，只好努力地摇着头以表达心中残留的拒绝之意，“我不是...呃...痛...说过了吗...停下！我......啊...啊...疼....”  
白谦见李宵至的嘴巴还不肯屈服，便扣着对方的腰贴近了自己好让坚挺能向着更深的地方进发。每一次的插入都深入至最深处，整根肉棒一口气插进去。  
李宵至被搞得的娇喘连连。终于，后庭内不停撞击抽插的坚挺让他连想要抵抗的心情都失去了:“唔...再快一些...好...舒...”  
他的眼睛蒙上了一层情欲的火焰。事实上，即使李宵至一直叫着不愿意，眼睛中的迷茫水雾还是很好的表达了他的心情。  
“舒什么？说清楚！”白谦从眼神中看出见李宵至已经投降。但是李宵至向来嘴硬，必须让他更加舒服，才能坦诚点。  
李宵至微微张着嘴盯着面前在自己身上更加用力起伏的男人，大量口水顺着嘴角往下流浸湿了不再洁白的床单：“弄得...舒服....啊...很舒服呜呜....！”  
“说清楚点！”白谦喝令道。  
李宵至渐渐放下了警戒，连自己说什么也渐渐不明白了。甚至，为了更加舒服，他连腰也跟着对方一起摆动：“呜呜呜...你的....肉棒肏的好舒服...哈啊.....唔唔！肏...我！”  
“哼。是谁一开始说着不要来着，现在还不是被操得舒服的要死。现在你喜欢我吗？”关于“李宵至的内心已经接受了自己在和不认识的男人做爱”这一点，白谦不知道自己该不该感到意外。也许就像自己一样，李宵至的内心也是黑暗的，直到今日，才被别人挖掘出来。  
“是...是...我喜欢你....啊....求你再让我....舒服...啊....求你再用力点肏我...啊...我好喜欢你...嗯....啊....”快乐攻陷了李宵至，他顺从自己内心的欲望，将羞耻心与贞操同时丢弃了。  
白谦突然停止了动作，露出了标准的微笑。李宵至的身体剧烈颤抖起来，他感觉自己后庭中含着的巨大坚挺在慢慢溢出什么液体。  
下个瞬间，大量滚烫白色的液体在李宵至体内喷涌而出，放肆的在内庭中翻滚着。  
“嗯...嗯啊！”李宵至方才被情欲烧断神经现在随着白谦动作的停止清醒了不少，他的脑海里浮现的全是自己随着男人的动作淫荡的叫着，摆着腰的样子：“出去！你这个混蛋！”  
白谦并没有出去：“刚才不是还一副贱样求着我肏你吗？看来还是没肏够啊。”  
“你！脑子不正常！”李宵至破口大骂：“你有本事别跑！我......”

李宵至第一次被按着肏，被折腾得痛哭流涕、几乎失去了全身的气力，加上这么一骂，居然立刻昏了过去。  
？  
白谦傻眼，看着李宵至昏了过去。在床上晕过去，这种事还是头一次发生。  
“这家伙...原来是不禁肏的类型吗。”她喃喃自语，“嘶...好像不对啊...我和他平常做的时候也没见他昏过去啊。”  
不过既然对方都被肏的昏过去了，再这么玩下去也起不到自己想要的羞辱效果。白谦起身，拔出了坚挺。  
粘稠液体缓缓地流出，她看着李宵至的睡相，突然心生一记，拿出相机拍了几张：“可以拿来当威胁照片。”  
不过自己这么做，似乎和李宵至就没有区别了。她漫不经心地看着还未合拢的肉穴，又用力搅了几下。李宵至不满地哼哼几声。  
白谦呼气，她明白自己的行为不是很理智，但是没办法，事情既然已经发生了，到时候和李宵至一起去认罪就是了。不过李宵至落入法网，还不急。她有的是时间和意愿，完全可以让李宵至万劫不复，无法翻身。  
“那就祝你做个'好梦'吧，毕竟，夜还长着呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和姬友讨论了半天应该用“他”还是"她"


	3. 心绪不宁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自慰  
> 路人x男主

第二天早上  
“......”  
白谦发现她的老公打从一睁眼就一直盯着自己。  
不仅如此，他还用被子盖住了半张脸，扭扭捏捏的。  
“怎么了吗？宵至你身体不舒服？”白谦问道。  
“......”  
“发烧了？盖着脸对身体不好。”白谦伸手去揭。  
“不...不要。”李宵至急忙躲开了那只手，“谦谦，你先去上班吧。别管我了。”  
“好吧，我给你烧壶水，记得喝。”白谦知道对方还没有缓过来，只好穿上衣服出了卧室。  
她现在必须正常地去上班。然后，尽可能地找出李宵至的破绽。

————————————  
“......”李宵至看着自己的裸体发呆。  
在醒来看到自己妻子熟悉的脸时，还天真的以为自己只是做了一个噩梦。但是从下体处传来的痛感却真实得让人背后发凉。  
自己要怎么对自己的妻子交代...抑或者什么也不说？还是后者比较好吧，他想。  
李宵至艰难的掀开被子，起身，然后恍惚着将手指探向大腿。已经变成固体的大量精液粘在自己的大腿上，并且他能清晰的感觉到，自己身体中的已经凝固了的数量更为可观。  
“可恶！”他跌坐到床上，体内的精液提醒着他昨天曾在这张床上发生过的事。  
李宵至艰难地走进了浴室。  
“就这样...射在里面...也不管...真是个该死的...”李宵至骂骂咧咧地打开了水龙头，“我一定..."  
[那么...你觉得那些被你侵犯的姑娘又是怎么想的呢。]男人的声音在耳边响起。是啊，对别人做了同样事情的自己有什么资格去这么说。  
“好痛...”刚刚产生的念头被自己的后穴的产生的疼痛打断了。  
他试着探向自己的后穴:“嗯...没有发炎吧...啊——”

后穴碰到手指后立刻变得奇怪起来。一股难以言喻的快感冲上头来，整个身子发软，要不是背后有墙支撑着，自己恐怕就要摔倒在冰冷的地砖上。这种感觉，简直就像是昨天那个男人强奸自己的时候一样。  
自己居然觉得舒服...难道我是喜欢被强迫吗...不可能！没有人会喜欢被强迫的！  
[那些女孩想必也曾经和你那么说过。不过你好像没有住手啊？ ]  
那个男人没有住手，就和曾经那些姑娘哭喊着让自己放了他的时候，自己所做的事情一样。  
外出工作时，就因为一时的需求和下属的几个鬼主意，自己居然做出这样的事来。而且那个时候的李宵至事后并没有忏悔，而是满脑子想着怎么隐瞒自己强迫姑娘的事不让白谦发现。  
他不知道接下来要怎么做。  
“......哈。”他看向床头柜，那里整整齐齐的摆放着自己的衣服和润滑膏。  
是昨天他用过的。那个男人没有拿走。  
李宵至拿起润滑膏扭开了盖子。  
也许自己应该先清理一下自己...这个想法不知怎么就从他脑海里冒了出来。  
当初我为什么会那么做呢？后来李宵至每每这么回想时，都痛心无比。  
不，那是后话了。  
只见被奇怪念头控制了的李宵至蘸了些润滑膏探向自己的后穴。单单被碰到的那一刻，他就感觉理智要被身体中这股升起的火焰蒸发了:“...哈啊！..好奇怪...啊...啊...嗯...”他含着泪继续深入。  
自己明明没有想要张开后穴，但是它却异常热情的迎接着手指的到来，李宵至用嘴角叼着睡衣（那是他身上唯一一件衣服），他的手指很轻易的就滑了进去。他能清晰的感觉到后穴的紧致。壁肉包着手指缓缓的开合着。他知道那是自己的一部分，但是身体却擅自热了起来。  
“哈啊...不行...好热...嗯...”李宵至控制不住自己的音量乱叫着，腰肢微微颤抖着好像已经无法忍受这般侵袭，但他还是接着把手指挤进后穴。  
整根手指沒入的时候李宵至终于控制不住自己坐到了地板上。冰凉的触感让他的理智恢复了一些。  
“我...我在做什么...为什么我会变成这样...”他盯着空气中的某处发呆道。  
“诶？”李宵至依旧保持着手指插入的姿势捡起了那盒润滑膏，包装盒上只有几行小字：催情润滑膏，您的不二选择  
“...这样啊。身体会变的发烫是因为这个吗...也就是说...并不是我喜欢被强迫...吧...”可是，为什么自己的手指开始了搅动呢。  
“唔...啊...好舒服...要融化了...啊...”李宵至整个人趴在地上，自己的手指在后穴中一进一出的动作着，细小的水声充满了整个浴室：“哈啊...嗯...好棒...”  
残留在后穴里的精液全部被手指带了出来滴在了地板上，但手指的主人似乎早已忘记了自己的初衷不停地抽插。  
“哈......啊...噫...碰到了...奇怪的地方...”李宵至的手指刚巧划过了昨天晚上被开发的那一点，身子像是不能忍受这般快感一样绷紧，李宵至把抽插改为搅动。  
“啊啊啊唔，好奇怪啊....”他虽然感到舒服，但内心还是不满足，想要更加巨大的东西填满自己。  
“嗯...我想要...要...”他不知在呢喃些什么。  
“铃~~”电话响了。  
被情欲冲昏了头脑的李宵至眼神迷离的盯着电话。  
半天他才回过神来。  
什、自己在做什么？  
他赶紧抽出了手指。  
李宵至用另一只手按下了接听键:“这里是李宵至，请问？”  
“宵至，你在干什么？生病的话我帮你给你的秘书打电话好了。”  
电话那头妻子的声音让李宵至的心一下子提了起来:“不不不，没什么。马上就过去了。”  
他快速地换好衣服。  
“...”在不知什么东西的驱使下 ，他把那盒东西放进了公文包的夹层里。

\-------------------------------------------  
办公室  
“去把王辉和魏旭叫来。”  
“好的。”  
秘书正抬腿要走的时候，李宵至突然想起来了一件事:“还有...给我拿个垫子。”  
––––––––––––––––

“哟、这不是李总吗，叫我们过来有何贵干啊？”  
面前站着的正是那天主动叫自己过去“舒服舒服”的两人。  
王辉和魏旭是人事部的新人，刚来公司几个月就取得了极大的成功，这次的外出活动也是他们提出的。现在看来，或许是早就准备好的。  
“我有事要跟两位说。”李宵至抿了一口咖啡，接着说道，“是关于上次两位在外出进行会谈时的'特殊服务'。”  
魏旭冷笑一声:“怎么？被服务的可是李总您啊，我们什么都没做。”  
“...但是，不管怎么说，你们还是犯了...”李宵至皱起了眉头，魏旭那立即为自己脱罪模样，只能让人觉得寒心。  
王辉打断了李宵至的话:“老总啊，这您可就不懂。我们只是给您找了几个姑娘，要罚最多也就关几年。您可是强迫哦？在这个国家可是要判死刑的。”  
“呃...”李宵至倒不是完全没想到这点。  
“但是呢，我们在两边的警察局里都有认识的人。只要您不谈起此事，不就什么事儿都没有吗？”魏旭脸上的笑容让李宵至很是不舒服，太假了。  
“不对，如果我自己去自首的话，是不会被判...”他改变了一下坐姿，好让自己能够集中精神。  
但是他没想到的是，买来的润滑膏效果过于良好，药效居然还在。这一下摩擦刺激到了李宵至的穴口的嫩肉。润滑膏带有催情剂功能的同时还会让人身上的性感带变的极其敏感。一个不稳，他直接撞到了桌子上。  
“啊！”李宵至不由得叫出了声，两人的目光向这里抛来，李宵至是真的想要杀了昨天那个男子。  
他拼命地忍耐着穴肉被摩擦所带来的快感，但是强劲的药力让那种感觉变得越来越明显。  
“李总，您怎么了？”王辉只看见李宵至的脸色越发沉重起来，红色的光晕也渐渐的晕开在脸颊上。  
“不、不是的、我....哈啊...不要、好奇怪啊...”药效似乎已经扩散了，李宵至又不知思考与抵抗为何物了。他的腰肢随着娇喘声轻轻的颤抖起来，“里面...嗯...啊啊啊...”  
他支撑不住倒在了地上。李宵至并没有昏过去，而是在地板上微微扭着腰。冰凉的地板稍微唤回了一点他的理智:“你们快点出去！别让我说...嗯...第二遍...”  
两人面面相觑，不知接下来该做么。王辉上前一步，打算把李总扶起来。  
“您哪里不舒服？”王辉伸手去摸李宵至的额头，打算看看李总是不是发烧了。  
李宵至虽说还没晕过去，但其实现在什么也看不清。他只看到面前的人影朝他伸出了手 ，这个人也想侵犯他吗 ？  
“...不要！不要过来！别碰我！嗯...啊啊啊...嗯...”李宵至害怕地叫着，眼神却逐渐迷离起来，那毫不掩饰的情欲燃烧着王辉的某处极限，他觉得自己心中的一根线好像断开了。  
面前的这个叫做李宵至的男人。平日里工作认真，除了在和客户商谈时基本不说话，高傲得如同一匹孤狼。而现在却只能躺在地上苦苦哀求着他们离开。这种从未体会过得，胜利般的快感牢牢的扣住了他的心。  
说起来，西班牙那件事情，不也是因为羡慕这个男人，才陷害他的吗？虽然不知道现在李宵至身上具体发生了什么。但！如果能再做些什么，让这个男人接着哀求...接着哀嚎的话...那我一定会做的。王辉舔了舔嘴角。  
“你不走吗？李总生气，到时候我可帮不了你！”魏旭没有走近，他自然也不知道李宵至的眼神。  
“老魏，上次的照片你拍了吗？”  
“怎么突然问这个？那些姑娘不是我...”魏旭郁闷极了，刚想如实回答，却想起李宵至还躺在这里。  
“我不搞那些有的没的，不如拍点更棒的东西。”王辉制止对方。  
“什么意思？”魏旭根本没听懂对方想表达什么。

\----------------------------------------

“啊！不要！谁来......”李宵至绝望  
的叫声在办公室里回荡。可惜良好的隔音加上催情药所造成的虚弱，让一切都成了徒劳。  
“哦？李总？没想到啊？居然起反应了？”  
“我们这样做...真的没问题吗？”魏旭一直觉得自己是一个地道的直男。  
王辉:“没关系。我已经开始录了，到时候做个处理就好，还能多一个把柄。”  
最重要的是，可以听见这个完美的人被侵犯的时候发出的绝妙的声音。  
  
他指挥魏旭，两人麻利地脱下李宵至的衣服和裤子。现在，李宵至光着身子躺在地板上，他焦躁地扭动着身子，冰冷的地板让他稍微平静了一些:“呼...哈嗯...”  
王辉的手覆上李宵至的脸。到底是怎样善解人心的神，才会把他一直想要糟蹋、一直都想要践踏之人变成这样送到自己面前来呢？  
“这家伙的皮肤比女人都保养的要好。呵！老子最看不惯你这种小白脸。”魏旭愤愤地说到。  
“我不是...我没有...”李宵至想要踢开面前这个人，但是衰弱到这种地步，脚在空中就被对方抓住了。  
两个人小小商量了一下，为了摄影和操作方便，他们决定采用后入式。  
“呜呜唔...不要...”李宵至看着站在自己身旁，贪婪地商议着什么的二人，心中害怕极了。他用被捆住的双手撑着地，含糊地念叨着谁也听不清的话。  
“要不这样，你先...”王辉和魏旭比划了一下。  
魏旭点头，转而脱下裤子，把自己已经膨起的巨大抵在李宵至的脸上:“李总，请~”  
李宵至愤怒地别过脸:“你在做什么？”  
魏旭丝毫不心痛对方，直接抓起头发，迫使李宵至只能顺势抬头:“还要再说一遍吗？”  
“你休想！呼哈....嗯...我...我是不会...”李宵至紧紧地闭上了嘴，又嫌弃地把头扭到了另一侧。魏旭见对方并不妥协，不禁有些心烦意乱，他还是没能把握好情绪，一巴掌扇到了李宵至脸上。  
被打的那一方“啊”了一声，呆呆地看着对方。他不知道为什么对方要这样对待自己。  
“...你...你干什么？”李宵至张大了嘴巴，尤其是当反应过来他才是被欺负的那一方之后。他问面前的人，为什么做出如此荒谬的行为。  
“呵呵呵，我看你那副不可一世高高在上的样子不爽了好久了，今天我倒是要看看，你还能不能那么倔。”魏旭趁对方还没有缓过神，一边说话一边横刀直入，也不管对方是否同意:“先让我爽快爽快！”  
“呜呜！...咳...勿奥介让(不要这样)...”李宵至痛苦地呻吟着。  
魏旭的巨大不断的进出着，李宵至还能感觉到它在嘴里慢慢膨胀。  
“咳...唔...”坚硬的物体在自己的口腔里来回抽插着，这导致李宵至的泪水自然地从眼角冒了出来，他不由得眯住双眼，唯有泪光微微闪烁着。  
“哦！真舒服啊李总！你该不会以前也给别人做过吧？看你舒服得都不愿意睁开眼睛了啊？”魏旭的坚硬和李宵至柔软口腔形成了鲜明的对比。在加上李宵至不停的吐着舌头妄图把自己的坚硬推出去时的口水润滑，简直就像是和奸，他想。  
李宵至无用功地来回推动着自己的舌头，但这只是让对方更加兴奋了。  
“啊...李总也很舒服吧！想不想我...想不想老子在你嘴里射出来啊？”魏旭的坚硬蠢蠢欲动。  
“呜呜！”李宵至听到这句话后反应变得更加激烈:“唔...要！”  
“嘿嘿嘿...要吗？那好...”  
“唔！”李宵至感觉到一股滚烫的液体灌进了喉咙里，难受的感觉翻涌而上，刺鼻的气味儿更是让他骂了起来:“呸！呸！你这个！...唔...”  
被斥骂的人又是一个巴掌朝他脸上打去。  
“...”李宵至默默地接下了这一掌:“...我不会让你们如愿的！就算你们录下来也没用，谁都看的出来我是被逼的吧！你们这群混蛋！”  
“是吗？呵呵呵，李总你可别忘了是谁勾引我们的？”王辉手持摄像机笑道，“到时候看着你扭屁股摇腰的样子，谁是受害者还不一定。”  
“你这！小人！明明是你先...啊...对我...嗯...唔...不...不要这样...”两只手开始在李宵至的胸口上游走。  
魏旭不知什么时候到了李宵至的后方 ，低下身子一手捏着一颗小红豆揉了起来:“嗯？李总不喜欢这样？那要不我用力点？”  
“嗯啊...啊...不...不要！”在催情药的作用下，魏旭的所作所为就像是一道电流，它顺着魏旭的手刺遍了李宵至的全身。  
全身发麻...呃...不行，我不能顺从他们，得反抗才行...至少别说什么奇怪的话！李宵至这么想道。他死守着最后的防线，咬着牙不发出什么破格的呻吟。  
“哼！现在装什么装！”魏旭的两只手用力向外一拉，这倒是可怜了李宵至的两颗小红豆。  
“噫！”李宵至为了不发出声音，整个身子都颤抖起来，“嘶啊...嘶哈...嗯...嗯...”  
即便他如此努力，细小到有些听不见的喘息依旧从牙缝里蹦了出来。  
“嘿嘿嘿，李总，这东西你怎么解释？”魏旭突然停止了手上的动作，李宵至艰难地抬起头来，看向值得身上的男人停下动作的东西。  
王辉从李宵至的公文包里拿出了什么。  
那是小一瓶不明物体。  
是什么...来着？李宵至的思维一时卡住了。  
“原来如此啊！”王辉露出了一个微笑，“原来我们的李总早就做好准备等我们了。”  
他把那盒子扔给了魏旭。  
李宵至只是看了一眼，便几近昏厥，正是自己早上下的那步坏棋。  
“呵呵，看看是谁勾引谁。”魏旭打开那盒子，抹了些润滑油在手上。  
和昨天不一样的是，来人一上来就将三指并数没入，丝毫没有要给身下人做润滑之意。  
“哈啊......噫....噫啊啊啊！痛！住手！”李宵至难忍那钻心的疼，不禁大叫起来，“住...手！我不是说了...哈啊....很痛吗！你们听不...见...吗？”  
魏旭的手指肆意而妄为地在他的后庭内抽插着，润滑膏的药效也慢慢地扩散开来。  
这么一下，就使得这位昨天晚上刚刚被行了苟且之事，而且今天早上又作践自己把润滑膏涂了一边的李宵至先生更加难以忍耐了。  
“啊，啊...好难受...唔...啊...啊...不要...不...”好在李宵至的理智似乎尚有一丝崩在弦上，还能勉强记得自己现在所在何处，旁边有什么人。  
“嗯？不要？不要什么？”魏旭加深了手指的探索范围，“说话啊！不然老子我就让你知道知道什么叫做厉害。”  
“哈啊...哈啊...不要...手...别再动了...别...”让李宵至感到谢天谢地的是 后庭中正在抽插的手指突然停下了。  
“哼嗯？原来李总不想要用手吗？”魏旭问，“要还是不要？我只给你这一次回答的机会！”  
“不要！咳咳、咳。我不要了！”李宵至如释重负，心道终于不用做这种事了，便颤颤巍巍地支撑着自己的身子，想着要先站起来。  
可惜，他的预想落空了。  
魏旭一把把住对方。突然折返的来自他人的手的温度一时间使李宵至有些目眩。  
“你！做什么！不是不做了吗？”李宵至以极其懊恼的口气说道，“我就不该相信你们！”  
魏旭舔了舔嘴角，双手紧紧握住李宵至的细腰:“哦？我并没有说不做了啊。我只是说...”  
李宵至此时俯在地上，细长的白腿在阳光的照射下正当是摄人心魄。雪白的肌肤，股部勾勒出的曲线，微微开合的后庭使他看上去尤为色情。不知是汗渍还是什么的液体沿着他的腿而下打湿了地板，倒映出那不可言说的景象。  
李宵至细喘着，腿因为身体中的催情剂的成分而微微颤抖着。  
“...”魏旭盯着面前可人的美腿，竟是有些看呆了。但终究 ，他还是想起自己要做的事。  
他咽下一口口水，将完全勃起的坚挺抵在入口。  
“哈啊...不行！住手！...哈啊...嗯...”感受到魏旭的坚挺的一瞬间李宵至有些慌了神，“不要！呃啊...唔....”  
魏旭借着润滑膏的劲头用力挺进，紧致的内壁包裹着坚挺，从未体验过得感受让魏旭浑身打了个激灵:“啊......夹得可真紧呐李总...”  
“啊————！！唔唔——！哈啊、哈啊、啊......嗯...嗯......啊——！不要...不要...”粗暴的进入让李宵至发出了凄惨的尖叫声，“不要！出去...出去！”  
魏旭才不管身下人说什么 ，一味地往前挺进。  
随着坚挺一寸一寸的缓慢深入，李宵至眼中的那份情欲也越来越深沉。但是和昨天不一样，今天那道赎罪的圣光并没有到来，这只能算是无端施展在李宵至身上的罪恶。  
“痛痛痛！...嗯...啊...哈啊....哈啊...不...不要...放过我吧...”他的叫声回荡在办公室里。  
魏旭整根坚挺都没入了李宵至的后穴里，李宵至难受地上下扭动着那泛着些红光的屁股。  
“啊...快出去！你这卑鄙无耻...啊......龌龊的小人！把你的东西...哈啊...拔出去！”李宵至嘴上这么说着，可是事实上，他身体却自作主张，并不想要插在自己后庭深处的坚挺出去。  
魏旭稍稍用力，被插着的肉壁就自己缩紧了。  
他冷哼一声:“李总也别狡辩了。你还是好好顺从自己享受享受吧。”  
坚挺开始了抽插，淫荡的水声从李宵至的后穴里陆陆续续地传到了他的耳里，给本来就因为催情剂的原因变得通红的脸颊添上了一摸更加动人之色。  
“不...啊....嗯....啊....唔...唔啊...”魏旭来回进出的速度越来越快，坚挺的两只小球打在李宵至白花花屁股上的撞击声也越来越大。  
一时间，办公室里只剩下李宵至那暗暗包含着情欲的呻吟和性器交融发出的声响。王辉看着这淫靡的场面，自己也手淫起来。  
“我...我不行了...哈啊...啊......别再.. ....啊....”李宵至感到自己的分身开始不满足于处于立起状态，而是想发泄出来。  
“怎么了？这就不行了？”魏旭不满于身下人的那几声叫声，开始卖力地抽插，“真是的，明明李总策划了这么久想让我们肏你，才几下就不行了？”  
魏旭更加用力的握住了对方的腰前后摇摆，迫使对方迎接自己坚挺带来的冲击。坚挺比之前更加深入，探入了李宵至从未体验过的区域。肉壁兴奋地抽搐紧缩着。  
“我没...呃...噫！...唔啊啊啊啊啊...不要！不要！......”李宵至自然是扭动着腰躯，想要躲开那双在自己腰上擅自摸来摸去的手，好让自己感觉不那么舒服，“噫啊...不...啊...不要...不要进...来了...快点拔出去...”  
李宵至发出毫无说服力的抗拒声，眼中早已失去平日里的神采。他嘴角微微张合着，时不时带出一丝银色的垂涎——坚挺在嫩肉上来回摩擦着，那根炽热的物体在他的身体里一点一点地开拓着不属于自己的领地。  
每当那根坚挺进入时，李宵至都会感觉到一股天旋地转的眩晕感与禁忌的快感。但是，比起坚挺进入穴中时填满后庭的堵塞，还是拔出去的那一刻比较有代表性——李宵至之所以这么想，是因为他自己的坚挺也随着那攻城略地的物体的抽出而一跳一跳的。看来是绷到了极限了，体内的精液仿佛马上就要射出来一样。  
“呼哈...呼...嗯...嗯...不行了...啊...啊啊...嘶...啊...啊...”过多的银涎挂在嘴角边上，长长的链子因为李宵至那一低头而快要接触到地面。 他现在唯一能做的就是用尽全身的力气支持双手不倒下去。  
因此他脑海里除了面前的画面 。根本没办法处理别的事情。只好噙着泪花无神地盯着地板承受着一波又一波的抽插。  
“嗯...啊！...”见李宵至依旧不肯配合自己的动作。魏旭懊恼地一使劲，却是将李宵至整个人都带倒了。“幸运”的是，随着这一倒，他的肉棒不偏不倚的，刚好用力擦过了那一点。“啊......那里！...不要！...不要啊！...啊...不可以...只有那里...不要....唔...”  
李宵至的敏感点突然被擦过，那所带来的刺激远比之前的要更具有冲击性，尤其是在昨天晚上已经被开发过的情况下。  
于是，李宵至先生那薄弱白纸的防线也随之坍塌了。他已不再执着与自己的姿势， 而是干脆双手交叉在额前且额头直接贴着地面，任凭地板冰凉的触感传达到自己身上。  
魏旭见自己已经找到敏感点，便微微调整姿势，放慢速度攻起那点。  
“嗯啊...嗯...啊...不行......啊...嗯啊...嗯...你们不能这样...不行啊...别...饶...饶了我...求求你们！”他带着哭腔喊出最后一句话。  
终于，你这个总裁大人也开始求饶了吗？  
魏旭自然是不会放过他的，他依旧缓慢而又从容地来回进出，每次都刻意擦过那里，好似要带给身下这男人绝妙的感受似得。  
“啊...好舒...不...不对...”李宵至感受到来自前列腺的让人失去理智般的爽快感 ，实在是受不了这般折磨了，差点就将自己心里的话全说出来了。可惜，这一言半句，还是被那压着的人听在了耳中。  
“啊？哈哈，李总你刚才说什么？再说一遍我听听？”魏旭终于在这平日里不可一世，站在顶端的男人身上发现了他脆弱和色情的一面。他不由得大喜，更加卖弄的肏起李宵至来，“不说的话，我就让你好看...比如...不让你射。”  
魏旭朝王辉示意。  
王辉寻思片刻，取那桌上的一根细带子当做阻体，缠在了李宵至的坚挺上。  
“？？不！不要...啊！啊！”李宵至哪里受得了这般折磨。那带子的粗糙和紧紧堵住出口的感觉让李宵至更加的难以冷静思考了，魏旭便趁此刻朝敏感点撞去。  
“嗯...解开...你......哈啊...哈啊...求求你解开！...好难受...啊！不要！”他几乎已经失去理智了。分身被绑住的滋味儿实在无法用言语形容，他连连叫到:“不...唔...唔啊啊..这样子...来回的、碰那里...会不行...可是...啊...哈啊...解开...”  
王辉在他耳边诱惑道:“您看...解开倒也可以啊，只要李总稍微配合一下，怎么样？”  
男人的鼻息重重打在耳朵上，李宵至带着嘴角的口水摇着头，可自己的这幅身体现已经没办法拒绝他们二人了。  
“哈啊...啊...啊...这里...舒...啊...”他虽摇头否定 ，但污秽之语确实实在在地，从嘴巴里说出来了。刚说了半个字，魏旭就故意加大了冲击速度。  
“嗯？太小声了我听不见啊？”魏旭露出了满足又邪恶的笑容，同时也放开了一直握着李宵至腰的手。  
李宵至泪光一闪。  
对不起，谦谦...对不起...可是...可是...被人肏后面，肏到最深处...真的好舒服...  
李宵至从来没有学过什么污言秽语，但是这些欠操的话他自己就说了出来。  
“...唔...啊...不要那样动！求你了！太大、太大了...好舒服啊...啊...噫...再快一点...”李宵至一边叫着淫词秽语一边抽泣着 ，他也卖力的扭动着腰，好让坚挺每一次都贴着他的股间插到底，同时也擦过让人疯狂的一点，“嗯...在里面...动...好舒服...真的...所以...求求你...啊...让我也...舒服...哈啊...啊啊...好棒...好厉害....”  
李宵至不再做无所谓的挣扎了，就这么乖乖地躺着扭屁股被肏。  
“噫！...哈...啊...好棒...哈啊...嗯啊...哈...”李宵至坠于情欲之中，配合着魏旭的抽插 。他专心于感受每一次进出带来的快感 ，偌大的房间里除了不堪入耳的呻吟之外几乎听不见任何声音。他那白花花的屁股发出的泚嚕泚嚕的水声也同他的呻吟一起回荡在办公室里。  
“哦？不过嘴上说的还差点火候啊。你这么几句话我可听不太懂。”魏旭放慢速度。  
“誒？我...哈啊...我不...懂...”突然变慢的动作让李宵至有些不满足，“哈啊...啊...啊...嗯啊...”  
“你懂的...呵呵呵...”魏旭俯下身子对李宵至说了些什么。  
李宵至听罢猛烈地摇着头:“不...哈啊...不要...那种事情...哈啊...嗯啊...我说...不...啊哈...出来...”  
“那李总你就别射出来了。自己冷静下来如何？”魏旭把坚挺拔出了后穴，“你自己考虑一下。”  
“啊！不要......我说...我...哈啊...啊...我想要！...你的...我想要你的大肉棒！插进...插进我的肉...肉穴里...狠狠地肏我...”李宵至感觉到原本被填满的小穴一下子没了坚挺，便饥渴难耐地淫叫起来。  
魏旭听着心中十分舒畅，来回进出了几十下，满意地听着李宵至不知羞耻为何物的叫声。  
那巨大的东西在李宵至的肉穴里进进出出，两个小球也在李宵至的屁股上撞击着，打的他的屁股一红一红的。魏旭看着解气的不行，开始肆意妄为地揉捏起那两座美丽诱人的山坡。  
“啊！啊...不要揉...我的那里...快点...肏我...啊！”李宵至噙着泪花说道:“啊...嗯啊...肉棒好大...要去了！让我去吧...求求你...我舒服的...没办法忍了...求求你...”  
“哼...刚才还说绝对不求饶呢...我看李总您就是想被肏...小穴都快被肏松了才满意。”魏旭边鄙夷地骂着边解开了细绳。  
魏旭低下身子，将攒了许久的浓精全部射进了李宵至的肉穴内:“接好了！这是老子给你的奖励！”  
“不要啊啊啊啊！”随着坚挺突然而然的解放和那滚烫的精液，李宵至也跟着射了出来，乳白色的液体被倾泻到了地板上。  
“......啊...嗯...”李宵至依旧保持着前额贴地的姿势，口水已是一塌糊涂。他的大腿，后背剧烈颤抖着，乳白色的液体从发红的，微微开着的后庭里流了出来，交杂着汗水沿着腿滑到了地板上。极为色情。  
“呵呵，李总，这就是你的绝不妥协吗？”魏旭呵呵笑着，嘲笑着李宵至的心口不一，当然，现在倒是一样的欠肏了。  
“...”李宵至没有说什么。  
他只是两眼一翻，膝盖一软，身子一抽——晕了过去。


	4. 进展神速

“额...怎么回事...”李宵至艰难地睁开了双眼。映入眼帘的，是他公司里的员工厕所。  
“...啊...”他发现自己蜷缩在厕所的角落里。他低头看着自己的裸体，沉思着到底发生了什么，才会让自己沦落到要和垃圾袋一起躺在这里。  
冰凉的地板贴着皮肤，记忆也一点一点地浮出水面，之前被做的事情也充斥在他的脑海中。  
活该。他抽泣了几声，用手摸干眼泪。打算站起身冲洗一下。  
「嘎吱——」门被打开了。  
李宵至错愕地看着缓缓开启的门，连躲闪都忘记了。  
映入眼帘的首先是两条迈着优雅步伐的大长腿，再接着是结实有力的腰，微微敞开的衬衫，白皙的脖颈——以及在哪里看到过的一张英俊的脸。  
李宵至直直地朝那人看去，那人也用难以置信的眼神朝他看着，像是没想到会在这里遇到李宵至一般。  
“...”男子眨巴眨巴眼睛，拉近了自己与李宵至的距离。  
“啊...别...你别过来...”李宵至沙哑的声音无力而又让人心疼，“咳咳咳，求求你...别过来...”  
那正是昨天将自己按在身下狠狠蹂躏的男人。  
男人的嘴上挂上了一丝戏谑的微笑:“哦？李总这又是从何说起啊？”  
“魏...魏旭他们...是你安排的吧？你到底...想对我...做什么...”李宵至哽塞，一行热泪划过，“呜...我不是...道歉了吗...我会...弥补的...所以...放过我吧...”  
“嗯？魏旭...他们？？”男人清澈见底的眼眸中闪过一丝迷惑，加快步伐，直接走到李宵至的跟前，“他们把你怎么了？”  
“...你...你不知道吗？？”李宵至问到:“那...那你怎么在这里？”  
男人咳嗽一声，理所当然地说:“咳，我是这里的员工，为什么不能来这里？”  
李宵至没有理会，艰难地从地上爬起来:“那你...有没有多出来的衣服...借我一下。”  
？？？？？？？  
白谦内心布满了问号。宵至是这么不计前嫌的人吗？以前怎么没看出来？算了,这个以后再说。现在先看看是怎么回事吧。  
“我说，李总裁。我可是对你做了这样那样的事情哦？你还有心思找我借衣服？”白谦眨眨眼睛。  
“那是我...活该。请你快点！不然有人来怎么办。”李宵至说着说着，突然一惊。他依稀记得，刚刚被做那种事的时候...王辉可是打算拿着相机全都拍下来！  
那就更得加快速度了，他直接面对着男人说到:“有吗？有的话给我一件！”  
“呵，李总这是急着去做什么呢？”白谦脑子一转，根据她(他)和李宵至这么几年的相处，能让他放下眼前的仇恨的，必然是更加要紧之事，“不妨...说给我听听？”  
“不、不告诉你。”李宵至见眼前的男人靠的那么近，脸一红，还是有点不自然地哆嗦着，“反正快点给我拿啦 ，不然...不然...”  
“不然？”男子和李宵至的距离只有一步之遥，“李总该不会是害羞了吧？在我的面前？我好伤心啊，明明昨天我们都那么'深入'了。”  
“别开玩笑了！你！”李宵至发觉自己离他是如此的近，以至于连男人身上好闻的香水味都能嗅的一清二楚。  
有点熟悉，这个牌子。李宵至喜欢这个香甜的味道。  
男人伸出手直接将李宵至拥入怀中，李宵至自然是免不了一番挣扎。可惜，在经历了那一番不像话的蹂躏后，再怎么想要反抗也没有力气可使了。  
“您要是不说的话...不如...我帮李总做个身体检查？”男子狡黠地笑了，一边说着，一边不安分地在李宵至胸膛上乱摸揩油，“先从这里开始怎么样？”  
李宵至对于男子的乱来吃了一惊，但又拿他无可奈何:“你！唔...哈啊...这里可是公共厕所...你...不要...不要这样.....”  
男子用一只手在着李宵至的凸起旁轻轻打转，另一只手自然而然的朝着李宵至不希望被碰到的方向滑去，李宵至做无用功地尝试推开男子的手，细小到几乎听不见的请求也没办法停住男子朝着禁区去的手:“啊...哈啊...不...那里不行！”  
那只手顺着李宵至平坦而又紧实的肌肤而下，时不时捏一下他的腹部——没有多余的赘肉，非常顺手。男子满意至极，在李宵至的分身处停了下来并开始上下撸动:“嗯？李总的这里怎么像是刚刚被用过的样子？难道说刚刚在办公室里自———”  
“才不是！你这个...哈啊...嗯嗯...哈...咕...”李宵至的分身不争气地慢慢抬起了头，变得肿大通红，“你...你昨天...给我涂了什么......啊......啊哈...嗯啊...我的身体...到底怎么了...”  
“您的身体？呵呵呵，那难道不是您最清楚吗？”男子在马眼附近揉搓几圈，他能清楚地感受到李宵至的身体马上绷直成了一条线。  
“啊...唔...噫！...不要在那里...乱动嗯啊...”李宵至用近乎沙哑的嗓音呻吟着，他已经近乎高潮了——即使是在谁都可以进来的厕所里，即使仅仅是被不认识的男人玩弄了几下分身——他想到这里，心中一惊。  
“不...不要在这...嗯啊...这里...”他努力着组成还算完整的句子，同时侧过头尝试着看清男子脸上的表情，“会被人...啊...哈啊...哈啊...会被人看见...”  
“哦？原来李总在担心这个吗？”男子的脸突然仿佛被一层浓浓的水汽掩盖了一般，怎样都无法看清:“那，李总您的意思是:到别人不会发现的地方检查就可以了吗？”  
“不...不是...我是说...让我...走...”李宵至说。  
“可以啊...不过...”男人用指甲堵住了释放的出口，“我的好奇心非常旺盛。所以我再重复最后一遍:只要您告诉我能让您放下对我的厌恶的事情向我借衣服的原因，我就借给你。”  
“啊！不要...堵住...那里...”李宵至实在无法忍受出口被堵住的感觉。因为在经历了这些后的他，已经无法拒绝，甚至是有些期待释放的快感了，“我...我说...”  
男子洁白的手指离开了马眼。等待着分身的主人的释放。  
李宵至全身颤抖不已，随着男人在胸膛上凸起上的一掐，就射在了厕所里的瓷砖上。  
“...哈啊...我...呜...”李宵至无力地依在男人怀里，小声念叨着什么，“我真是...太差劲了...哈啊...谦谦...谦谦...对不起...”  
“...”男人心里一沉，但还是故作镇定，道:“好了李总...你可以说了吧？”

——————————————————

“...”白谦脸上满布黑线。  
“...额....然后...”李宵至涨红了脸，模模糊糊地描述着刚刚发生的事情。  
“就是...那样。而且...最重要的是...他们还...录像了...”李宵至压下想自杀的念头，终于是把最关键的地方说了出来。  
“哦，这样啊。”她微妙地看了李宵至一眼，“有一件事我说出来你别生气啊。其实，换洗的衣物每间厕所里都有的。”  
“...我这不是不知道吗。”李宵至在冷静下来后，自然也发现了这一点，“那我走了。”  
“那你现在要怎么做？万一他们已经拷贝了录像了呢？你岂不是被牢牢握住把柄了？在这种情况下 ，被再逼着做更危险的事情也是有可能的。 ”男子看着换上衣服后立马变得爱理不理的来李宵至先生，提出了这么几个问题，“而且他们是两个人，你现在去岂不是找死？”  
这些问题很显然让李宵至愣住了:“...我...我不知道...”  
“切，这不知道那不知道的。我告诉你该怎么做，听好了——”男子暧昧地一眨眼，“当然是也用他们的把柄当威胁啊。”  
“你开什么玩笑呢...”李宵至扭头走出厕所，“万一他们破罐子破摔，那就同归于尽了。再说，我隐隐约约觉得事情没有那么简单，说不定...”  
李宵至突然停了下来，正色道:“说不定我是无辜的呢？因为...因为我在昏迷过去的时候听见了什么。”  
“啊？”男子愣住了，“听见了什么？”  
“嗯...应该是这样的...”

————————————————

“...接下来就是做个备份工作了吧？”是...魏旭的声音，我很确定。  
我感觉晕乎乎的，全身使不上劲。但是，还能听见一点声音。  
“没想到还真的做了。”魏旭听上去还没缓过神一般，“李总的味道可真妙啊...”  
“好了好了，有了这个录像的话。以后玩什么花样都行。不过最主要的还是关于...合同的事情。”王辉说。  
“嘿嘿！有了这个真正的把柄，还怕没办法让他同意吗？”魏旭的声音越来越近了。  
“要不是急着备份，我还想和李总玩呢。”魏旭那轻浮的口气让人不爽。  
“那，要把我们亲爱的李总抬到哪里呢？”

——————————————

“真正的把柄？合同？”男子咀嚼着这两个词，可见分量之足。  
“你想到什么了吗？我先说一下我的看法，”李宵至端详着男子的脸色，“很简单:看来我是被冤枉的呢。毕竟如果之前国外的那件事是污蔑，是假的——王辉他们说这次才是真正的把柄就说得通了。”  
“哦？我也这么想来着...那合同呢？是你出差的时候的那一份？”男子接过这个话题。  
“嗯？”李宵至用诧异的目光看着男子，起了疑心，“你怎么知道？”  
“我不都说了吗。我是这的员工啊。先不谈这个，果然备份的问题是要先解决的吧？不然到时候你的名誉可就毁了哦。”男子提醒到。  
“我知道的...但是我想不出来应对的方法。谁知道他们备份到哪里又备份了多少份呢？”李宵至愁得连路也不会走了，被从后面走过来同样低头思考的男子撞了个正着。  
“你能好好走路不？快到办公室了吧？你要不要先看看周围有没有可疑人士？”男子揉揉额头。  
“可疑人士不就是你吗！”李宵至不顾忌其他，流畅地完成了「打开办公室的门并飞快检查一圈」的一套操作。  
“嗯，没有相机。看来他们还不算傻。”李宵至有些焦躁，“这下这么办？”  
男子不管李宵至的阻挠打开抽屉，“先别怕，毕竟，不是每个人都会想到检查自己抽屉的。”  
“嗯？为什么在这里有一份光盘？”李宵至愣住了，“而且你怎么知道？”  
“简单。这两个人肯定是觉得最危险的地方就是最安全的地方呗。”男子拿起光盘，“...跟你开个玩笑，应该是他们觉得你没那么快醒，就先把光盘放在这里。因为没有人敢乱翻你的柜子对吧？然后，他们再趁你昏迷这段时间去多拷贝个几份。对了，这张光盘，我替你保管吧。嘿嘿，不要一脸不愿意的样子啊。”  
“但是！就算他们现在只拷贝了这一份 ，相机上面可还有原初的一份录像呢！”李宵至眼巴巴地看着光盘进了男子的口袋，心里干着急。  
“别慌...”男子露出了一个微笑:“你看他们不是来了？”

门确实如男子所说，被什么人打开了。  
“那我...我躲起来？”李宵至不等男子回应就躲在了办公桌底下。  
“有谁在吗？”魏旭手中拿着的正是那摄像机。  
“啊！魏先生好。”男子偷偷看了一眼李宵至——他看起来在打颤——接着编了个借口，“张辉疆先生让我来这里拿一些东西，主要是关于最近的员工带薪假的安排的。您来这里有什么事情吗？”  
“额...我也来拿些东西。”魏旭做贼心虚般地左看右看:“额，你先出去吧。”  
“啊，好的。”男子脸上的笑意简直要实体化了——李宵至听闻他要出去，立马就抖成了筛子。  
男子挤挤眼睛，比了个OK的手势。  
魏旭和男子即将擦身而过，就在魏旭背过身看不见男子的那一瞬间，李宵至突然从办公桌下跳了出来。他鼓足了劲(好让自己看起来不那么像个筛子)，并用剩下的几丝力气大喊了一声:“魏旭你给我站住！”  
对方显然是呆住了。而就在这么一个绝妙的 ，刚刚好的时机，白谦动手了。  
白谦越过魏旭，错开对方的手 ，一个过肩摔把魏旭摔倒地上。她压住魏旭，将相机交给李宵至。  
“唔...你们？！”魏旭任然没反应过来。  
“把你们拷贝的影像什么的全给我交出来。不然的话，就休怪我无情了。”白谦稍微一使劲，魏旭就开始拼命求饶:“别！别杀我啊...我...报警了啊！”  
“呸呸呸，谁说要杀你了？不过，如果你敢戏弄我的话，我说不定就真的做了你哦。”白谦嘴上满不在意地说到 ，但身体来了一招漂亮的关节技。  
“啊卧槽！”魏旭大叫，“杀人啊！”  
“切。别和我来这一招。”白谦锁住对方关节向下一压:“什么程度算是犯法我不清楚吗？你干的那些事你自己没点逼数？自首和被抓有什么区别不用我说吧？”  
“我告诉你！我告诉你就是了！”

———————————  
“哈？”李宵至看着面前的一台摄像机，一张光盘，还有被白谦绑起来的魏旭和王辉。他手中拿着一份文件，气的连话都不连贯了，“你们这俩个人渣！”  
“没错！到底是怎么回事？给我说清楚！”男子不知为什么，情绪比李宵至还要强烈。  
“...”李宵至疑惑地看了白谦一眼。  
魏旭与王辉二人对视一眼，将事实慢慢道来。

原来，那几个姑娘，实际上并没有被李宵至做什么见不得人的事情。  
那么为什么她们会在那里呢？事情变得十分明了:这一切都是魏旭和王辉二人为了陷害李宵至而设下的圈套。他们试图拍下李宵至被灌下药后，和被绑起来的女孩们一起的照片。但谁能想到，这两个人在拍摄所谓的把柄——事实上李宵至也没有做坏事——的时候，摄影设备好巧不巧地...失灵了。不仅失灵了，李宵至比预想中醒的还要早，二人根本没有拍下任何东西。  
本来二人以为没有了能够威胁李宵至的把柄了，结果事态一转，居然就和李宵至做了那种事，还拍了照。二人本打算把照片等备份进USB里，不料魏旭来办公室拿USB的时候被白谦逮住，于是罪加一等，计划告吹。  
李宵至听罢先是狠狠地瞪了男子一眼:你要是昨天晚上不发那个疯，我也不用受这个罪。  
白谦坦然一笑，居然看懂了他的眼刀:“话虽这么说，但是陷害你的主谋也找到了呀。”


	5. 起承转折

“呼，真是虚惊一场啊。”李宵至看着被警察带走的二人感叹道，“还有你，你也别给我太庆幸，等我知道你叫啥名在哪个部门工作了之后，我就...”  
“解雇我吗？你还真可爱呢。滥用权志说的就是你吧/”男子笑得犹如那一夜之间吹来的春风一般。花是开了，但是天气冷的让人打颤。  
“没错，谁知道你还会对我做什么。”李宵至感受到了他那实体化的笑意，不由自主地打了个冷战。  
男子如鬼魅般凑到他耳边:“哼？你想要我对你做什么呀？啊？”  
“别过来！我已经是有老婆的人了！”李宵至此刻心中的恐惧全然超过了刚刚魏旭走进办公室时的那一刻。毕竟他对这个男人一无所知，但对方看起来却相当了解他的样子。这让他感到很不爽。  
“好吧。”男子露出一副「你不愿意就算了吧」的样子，“冒昧地问一句，你的妻子对你好吗。”  
李宵至提到白谦，总是有股淡淡的虚心：“虽然谦谦平日里总之喜欢和我闹着玩，但是...啊！你问我这个干嘛？”李宵至瞬间联想到了某个不好的发展：这男人看上我老婆了？  
“呵呵呵。好吧，如果你对于昨天的事情介意得不行的话，我偿还你也是可以的哦括号身体。”男人仿佛笑了。  
李宵至掉头就走：“回去我就举报你。”  
可又有那么一瞬间，他又觉得这个男人有些熟悉。平日里吊儿郎当，喜欢欺负他，但是一旦认真起来，却可靠无比。最重要的是，那一抹若隐若现，总在嘴边的笑容。

“白谦...”他朝那个男人的方向喊出了自己妻子的名字。  
后来回忆起来，总会觉得让人感到不可思议啊。平时一直冷静的自己居然在过去做过这么一次有趣的尝试。  
那个男人身形一愣:“啊？...哦？怎么了，现在才告诉我她叫什么名字吗？”  
话说出口李宵至就后悔了，自己这是做什么孽呢。  
“啊！你误会了！不不不，你没误会...”他本来想解释给男人听的，谁知道声音却越来越小了。  
“哦？是吗？那一会儿下班了之后我来找你。你自己决定要不要来我家坐坐。你当然可以叫你的妻子来。到那时候我会告诉你一切的 。”男人冷不防给出一个邀请。  
“...这...好吧，我会考虑的。”李宵至回答道。  
男人好像并不对李宵至抱任何期待。他耸耸肩，转身离去。李宵至看着那矛盾的背影，决心去看个明白。

于是时光飞跃，已经8点了。  
已经这么晚了吗——李宵至平时都不会这么想的。毕竟他是公司的总裁，在大家眼里是不应该对自己的工作感到劳累的。  
“要打电话给谦谦吗？但是...那种事情，我可说不出来。”李宵至拖着腮帮子，他站在对方说的地址前。  
“等等，诶？那魏旭他们肯定要把事情说出来啊！会被警察知道啊！”今天发生了太多事，饶是李宵至千算万算，也没有料到这一茬。他痛苦地抱住了脑袋。  
然后，门开了。  
“嚯...看不出来啊，你喜欢在别人家门口思考人生。”来人正是那个男人，“考虑的怎么样了？要来吗？”  
“你知不知道那两个混蛋...唉，你就不能在这里把事情说清楚吗？”李宵至依旧头疼。  
“当然~”男人眨眨眼睛，狡黠地说道，“当然不可以咯。”  
李宵至怀着必死的决心：“行吧，去就去！”

———————————————

男人的手非常不安分。他在李宵至的乳尖上轻轻按着，感受着男人平坦但有力的胸膛。  
“做什么！”李宵至气得想要马上掰开那只在他胸膛上揩油的手。  
谁知男人力气大得叫人害怕，那只手纹丝不动:“呵呵，能说说为什么不带你妻子来么？”  
“把手放开我就告诉你。”李宵至知道这样子没有用，但为了表明自己的性取向，他还是在做着尝试，尝试让那只不安分的手停下。  
“哦？好啊。”男人答应了——然后把手移到了李宵至的屁股上。  
虽然李宵至的那里不像女人那样柔软，但手感意外的好。  
”够了！”李宵至一脸黑线。  
他站起身:“你要是老这么骚扰我我就走了！”  
“好吧好吧。”男人摊手。  
一会儿你可有的求饶呢，白谦心中想到。  
“对了，这件事情我不想让我妻子知道。她只要知道我被陷害了就可以了。像是被你还有被他们两个人那啥的事情 ，我不想让她，让谦谦伤心。或者说，生我的气。”李宵至眼帘低垂看着自己的膝盖道，“所以我需要你的配合。”  
“嗯？好啊。”男人爽快地答应了。他拧开桌上的饮料，“那么我们来一杯橙汁吧。以此作为我们 的约定。”  
“橙汁？好。”李宵至记得白谦很喜欢喝橙汁，“还不错。那么，关于这件事情。我希望你保密的部分包括...嗯？你...你在里...放了什么！”  
视线逐渐迷糊，李宵至是在昏过去之前，依稀看见了男人深不可测的微笑。  
像是恶作剧成功般的微笑。


	6. 冲动

“唔...？”李宵至感到一股头快要炸裂开来般的疼痛，以及他嘴里含着某种球状物体。  
他不在客厅。这是一个昏暗的房间，微弱的光源打在李宵至面前的方格地板上，使得白色格子看上去像是淡黄色的。  
他尝试着同时辨别嘴里咬着的物体和自己身上发生的事:哦，我是裸的。  
“你终于醒了。没事吗？”男人优雅的问候声从自己上方传来，给人一种从容的感觉。  
至于李宵至接下来的反应——亦或者说是对于自己此时所处地方的反应，那可就激烈的多了:“唔！唔！”  
李宵至近乎疯狂地从地上起身，可惜叮铃作响的铁链子阻止了他的这次行动。 经历了这么多次折腾，又被莫名其妙地关在不认识的房间，他非常明白接下来会发生什么事情。况且他现在很想揍这个男人一顿，或者用牙把他身上的肉撕扯下来。  
但是不管是手脚上的束缚物，还是口中咬着的口球都表明了这是实现不了的愿望。  
“唔...早知道就不用这种普通药凑合了。”男人厌恶地盯着空气中放肆地飞舞着的灰尘。他按了手中的某个东西后，李宵至的口球立刻脱落了。  
“嗯...”口水顺着舌尖滴落至地板上，除了李宵至不时的溪流声，房间突然变得安静了。  
这算什么...迷药的另一个效果？男人好奇心突发，期待着李宵至接下来的动作。  
“我...我不是已经证明自己是无辜的了吗？为什么？为什么还追着我不放？”李宵至的头伴随着话语左右摇晃着。额前的碎发遮住了本应明亮的眼睛。  
男子遭到一连串的追问，并没有就此开始解释来由。反而是突然镇定下来的李宵至静静地待在原地，自顾自说起来了。  
“我...我确实是曾经对她们动过不纯的心思。人总是会犯错的，但是重要的是，知道自己犯的是什么错，并且去赎罪，让自己不再错下去。”  
李宵至看了一眼男子。他的眼中没有一丝波动，但是平静的水面下，波涛暗涌。  
李宵至低下头接着说道:“事已至此，我对于自己曾经的种种邪念也没什么可解释的了。但是，我绝对没有对她们做过任何事情。而且我也想要赎罪。我想知道自己能够为她们做什么。”  
男子并没有马上接过话头，想必是在回味着李宵至的发言。

过了良久，他才走近李宵至身边边拍手边说道:“说得好！”  
李宵至吃了一惊，心想这人又发什么疯？  
男子的唇贴上李宵至的耳朵:“只是...有一件事情我要跟你说。”  
唇里呼出的热气打在耳廓上，李宵至脸上一红。更可憎的是，这两片薄唇的主人还如蜻蜓点水般舔过微红的耳垂。  
李宵至“啊”了一声:“你？”  
男子笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
李宵至仅仅是被他直勾勾地盯着，就感到一股寒意:“有话好好说！”  
“你先闭上眼睛。”  
李宵至的思维不禁飘到了九天之外:这人莫不是要来个先奸后杀？还是说他其实才是策划这起事件的主谋？没道理啊？就为了...  
但是他还是闭上了眼睛，还有嘴。  
当他睁开眼睛时，就又是别一副风景了。  
熟悉的妻子站在那里。白谦“咳咳”几声，说道:“怎么解释呢,其实我是超能力者?”  
李宵至的大脑无法同时加工这么多事件，选择了罢工。他点点头强撑道:“哦，知道了。”  
说完，他便昏了过去。

————————————————

“咦...？”李宵至渐渐苏醒，也慢慢看清了——虽然他不想看清。  
“宵~至~你醒了吗~？”视线还未明了，一道熟悉得让他头疼的声音唤醒了他。  
“ 嗯？这个声音...等等？”李宵至猛地一抬头，看见了笑眯眯的站在他面前的白谦，还是那个白谦，没什么变化。  
“诶诶？你在开玩笑吧？”白谦假装惊讶地问道，“宵至你不认识我了吗？”  
李宵至泪光一闪，哽咽道:“认识...”  
“哎呀，哭什么啊？”白谦揉了揉对方微微泛红的脸颊，深情地为他擦掉眼泪，“见到我这么感动的吗？老夫老妻了都。”  
“老夫老妻...”他委屈得又止不住地颤抖着说道，“你见过哪个男人被老婆吊起来上的老夫老妻吗？”  
白谦立马答道:“有的，我一会儿给你找一部。”  
“找AV像话吗啊？！”李宵至气得差点没笑出来。  
然后他转念一想，又用饱含怨念的目光盯着眼前笑嘻嘻的白谦:“给我好好解释一下，不然我就...”  
“你就？”  
“我就...”他一时不知道该怎么回复好，便扭过头，装作不理睬白谦的样子。  
“好呀好呀，那我就告诉你吧。只是，这故事稍微~有点长，还请不要介意哦？  
  
我在十六岁那年，觉醒了力量，成为了超能力者。  
虽然说是超能力，但也就是变换肉体性别的程度。我想，要是被发现了的话，一定会被送去研究吧？会很麻烦，而且对我没有好处。  
所以，我很少变身为男性。这件事也只有我和一位好友知道。  
但是我并没有预料到，在我得到变身能力后，好处一点没有增加，麻烦倒是越来越多。  
首先是性欲的问题。看样子在我以女性姿态生活的期间，男性身体的欲望会不断累积，除非我切换成男性发泄出来，反之亦然。为了解决这个尴尬的问题，我每隔一个月就释放一次，不要用那种怜悯的目光看我好吗！  
可这并不是长久之道。我能感受到来自另一副肉体的欲望不停压抑着我的心灵。即使不停缩短时间，从一个月到一个星期，我的心还是烦躁难堪——毕竟这可是两倍于一般人的性欲不是吗？  
然后，在一次偶然的机遇里，我接触到了那个——BDSM。没错，那一刻，我仿佛找到了长久以来未能寻得的解决之道。因为，每当我看影片里别人将同为人类的奴隶角色踩在脚下，将他们调教至溃烂的时侯，我就会感到数倍于自慰的快感。哪怕只是看SM文学，就会觉得一直压抑着的欲望被稀释了。打个比方的话，那是类似于上好的瓷器摔碎的声音。唉，你一定不懂吧？”

李宵至错愕地转过头来。  
“就这样，我藏住自己的秘密，一直到大学毕业。我本以为自己可以藏一辈子，连枕边人也瞒住的。但是，当我听到你做了那些事的时候，我再也忍不住了。  
我就像是终于找到了理由一样，急切地想要将你破坏、碾碎、然后揉进自己的身体里。我想听见你慢慢坏掉的声音。我想从见到你的那一刻起，我就想这么做了。”  
“...”李宵至嘴唇微颤，木木地说不出话来。  
白谦看着他，也不说话。毕竟这才是正常人的反应。  
然而在这凝固住了的时间里，他最终下定了决心，认真问道:“那么你当初是怎么忍住的呢？”  
白谦表情一滞:“你就问这个？”  
“嗯。”李宵至的神色越发认真。  
“哈...哈哈哈哈哈！你看，这不就是原因？”她忍不住笑了出来，环住李宵至的脖子，将体温传递给对方，“因为，你待在我的身边，就是这样。”  
我该说什么好，明明我才是总裁角色吧。李宵至听了这和告白没什么两样的话后，只能默默抽动鼻子，被动地闻着白谦身上的好闻香水味儿:“那、那你现在还和当初一样，想把我、就是...搞坏吗？”  
白谦温柔地直视他的眼眸，用小指尖勾了一下他的鼻子，眼角愈加上翘了:“嗯，既然你都见到最真实的我了，我当然也会把我真实的想法告诉你咯？”  
李宵至听到这儿，眼睛眨巴眨巴，心有成竹地等着自己的Happy ending。

“我呢，更~~想了。”  
李宵至笑容凝固。本来他听的挺感动，现在一下子人都给吓僵了:“啊？！为什么呀？这种时候不应该放了我，然后卿卿我我地睡觉嘛？”  
她凑近对方的脸庞，呼出暧昧的气息，一字一句地说道:“你、为、什、么、不、打、算、告、诉、我？”  
“呃啊————！”总裁遭受重击，面如死灰。  
没错，当初被污蔑成强奸犯之后，打算蒙混过关瞒过妻子的，好像就是自己！怪不得自己当初说要付钱给白谦，她会突然暴走。  
但他很快反应过来，回击道:“你不也一样吗？！你本来可以告诉我你的事情的。我们五五开。”  
“嘿，你真这么想？”白谦的笑容中多了一丝危险的气息。  
唔啊，我这好像的确很过分！这毕竟是超能力，还是个人隐私。他慌张解释道:“人、人都会犯错误的不是吗？再说你昨天把我...我还没跟你算账...呢...”  
“那么我们扯平？”  
“哦，扯平...？”李宵至这才发现自己中了套:本来是自己才是被欺负的那方，被污蔑、被人强上，怎么就扯平了？

“你、你耍赖！”他绝望地喊道。  
“我当然耍赖。而且，”白谦捂住了他的眼睛，“而且我还没开始自己要做的事情呢。”  
我怎么有不好的预感。  
“先说好了哦，我其实一~直觉得把你搞坏，听到的声音才比较动人。不过鉴于你一直以来的出色表现，我决定把搞坏的时限稍微拉长那么一点儿呢。”白谦舔着嘴唇，轻快地拉长语调，解释道。  
“大概多长？”李宵至寒颤不止，努力地往后退。  
“直到永——远——”她灿烂地笑着，对着李宵至那惊恐不已的脸凑了上去。  
“唔！”  
白谦干燥的嘴唇贴到了对方的唇上。她轻而易举地撬开那紧锁的牙关，在李宵至的口腔内大肆掠夺起来。白谦压抑了许久的施虐心在昨日算是稍稍释放了些，但她知道还不够，远远不够——她咽下李宵至带着鲜橙气息的黏液，又慢慢地后退，在空气中拉出几根银丝。  
李宵至看样子是收不住自己快要窒息的样子了，他忍住在眼角微微闪烁的泪水不让它们流下，又因为缺氧不自觉地伸出舌头，大口大口地汲取着氧气。  
“宵至，你这样看起来好像小狗哦。”白谦似嘲笑似挑衅般地说完这句，就晃悠着走到了房间的另一边，像是去拿什么东西。  
白谦突然的离去让李宵至有些惊讶:“谦、谦谦？喂，你要去哪儿啊？不先把我放了吗？这样子拷着好难受哦。”  
白谦走到了一张木柜前，熟练地打开最下面的那个抽屉，取出一大包东西。李宵至惊恐地看见有几支细小而可疑的物件隐隐约约地露出在黑包外面。那有些不详的黑色使他又开始胡思乱想:不会是什么拷问用具吧？烙铁？教鞭？等等，为什么我要害怕，谦谦不会伤害我的...对吧？  
“怎么了？一副期待得不行的样子。就那么激动么？”白谦提着看起来有些沉的物件折返到李宵至身前。她带着轻蔑，快乐又恍惚的神色，扯出了一个发自内心的微笑。由于昨天光线不太好，所以李宵至没看清白谦的脸。今天看到了这个笑容后，他不免打个激灵。  
白谦见自己的心上人和小可爱那么的害怕，当然是更兴奋了。一抹潮红升起在她苍白的脸颊上，比那乌鸦羽翼上的白雪还要引人注目。难以掩饰的狂气在昏暗，温热的灯光下滋生。  
“哈啊——”白谦深深地吸了几口气，用炽热跳动的内心加热，最终将它们呼出，换为能融人皮肉的热息。她用一小会儿稍微平静了下内心，依然带着难以平息的颤抖注视着李宵至，像是在说，在问:我的内心就是这样扭曲。就算这样，  
你还是愿意被我疼爱吗？  
“就算说不接受，你也...”李宵至仿佛能读透对方的心灵般小声咕唧。他知道，自己的心中已没有恐惧——或许最开始有过，但现在他已经完完全全明白了一件事。  
他一想到这儿，就犹如初恋的少年少女般，胸中同时怀着雀雀不安的躁动和羞躁。他自觉得有些难为情地说道:“嗯，我觉得、我觉得哪怕是平时女孩子的谦谦，也是真的谦谦...呢。那个，你虽然说这样的你才是真实的你什么的。但是说到底，我又不是只因为谦谦可爱、务实还好看才喜欢你的——虽然也有这些原因——但是最重要的，最让我难以忘记的，就是你不管我做什么都会支持呜...我...”  
白谦突然踩上了那根东西。她巧妙地施力在脚下的肉棒上，用脚掌包裹着它轻轻地加上一点点压力。  
于是李宵至猛得地拨高了声线，哀求般的发言变得断断续续:“我...哈啊...呜呃...谦谦，不要这样，让我、我...啊...把话说完...啊...！”  
“啊哈，人家可没说不让你发言。对了，你刚才说'支持你'，然后呢？我很感兴趣，说来听听啊。”白谦戏谑道。她游刃有余地用圆润的脚掌滑过李宵至的龟头，充满血的肉棒崩得紧紧的，顺服地贴在白谦的脚下。  
“然后...啊！呜...”李宵至呻吟出声，但他竟控制住了快要决堤的泪水，在快感中挣扎着继续说道，“就是因为、啊呜、谦谦一直支持我，我才...哈啊、哈、走到今天...”  
“哦，这样啊，”白谦看着李宵至那副扭动腰肢跟随着快感，却还硬要把话支支吾吾说完的样子，一种无法言说的快感就剧烈、迅速地袭过她的胸膛，“说的真好啊，宵至你啊——就那么喜欢这种玩法吗？”  
她坏笑着，脚下用力狠狠一顶，李宵至便全身僵硬、长吟一声，将几股洁白的精液射在了她的脚上。  
居然没晕，真是难得。虽然不想承认，但是之前那次可真是把我吓坏了呢。白谦看着面前高潮过后还能保持清醒，只是低着头偶尔不自觉抽动一下的丈夫想道。  
“诶哟，李总，不要这样嘛。我们以前做的时候你不是一夜七次吗？今天这才一次就不行了吗？”白谦又娴熟地打趣道。她支棱着大脚趾扶起那根刚去过的肉棒，上下滑动轻轻地给予它第二次刺激。  
“呜额...所以说，今天我已经，和那两个混蛋做...啊...！”李宵至愣住了，他后知后觉地发现自己说错话了，便抬起头讨好似得看着白谦，“所以你才不碰我是吗?”  
白谦真的差点没忍住在李宵至面前狂笑出来，但是她硬生生吞下了一串哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，装出一副质问的样子:“诶~？你倒也知道啊？话说回来，上午你是怎么跟他们搞·在·一·块·的？要是不好好解释的话，我可就要在小本子上再记你一笔了哦？”  
李宵至脸上数道肉眼可见的黑线闪过:“不不不、那个并不重要吧？”  
白谦闻言毫不犹豫猛地一踩，踩得李宵至全身一哆嗦。他几乎是在控制全身的力量，才能不在老婆面前当个早泄男:“啊呜————！谦谦你别这样啊！那里、会被你踩坏的。别别别，别踩了，我说还不行吗...  
今天早上我起来的时候，就是那个你的那个...所以我就拿起了你留下的那罐润滑液;我打算...清洁一下自己。但是你也知道的，刚睡醒的人总是迷糊的吗哈哈，所以呢，我就没有看到那行字...”  
“那行字是什么？说清楚好吗？”  
“你自己的润滑液你自己清楚好吗！不要再问了，我可是还有羞耻心的...”李宵至脸上果真有一抹如同甜美禁果般的红，配上他那躲躲闪闪的眼光，让白谦受用极了。  
“哦？羞耻心？真的吗？”白谦突然认真起来，“那么，你昨天晚上说的那些话也算是羞耻心吗？”  
“昨天？额...我不记得了哦。完全不记得了哦？”李宵至克制自己不去想昨天自己的淫言荡语，看来他是觉得能糊弄过面前这位枕边人。只要一口咬定自己不记得了，那谦谦也没办法拿他开涮了吧？  
谁知白谦哪是按套路出牌的人:“哦这样啊，是啊，你不记得了也没办法呢...”  
李宵至心中一喜。  
“那么，既然你不记得的话，我就让你记得记得？”


	7. 结果

李宵至的笑容立马僵在了脸上，不好的预感袭来。那是他今天体会了无数次的感觉，熟悉、让人崩溃。  
“啊对了，首先用这个吧？”白谦悠哉悠哉地从那发散着不详之气的工具包里拿出一根有些凸起的黑色金属小细棍。它大约有一掌长，不规则的表面在黄色的灯光下呈朦胧的黑金色。  
被锁着的李宵至顿时产生了某些不好的联想:“喂！这是什么？难道是那个？”  
白谦双眼一亮:“嗯？宵至啊宵至，你该不会其实很懂吧？也和我有一样的兴趣爱好？”  
“不。那什么，有的时候我上网找资料，旁边会有广告不是吗？有几次我不小心点到了，就...咳咳。”李宵至装咳几声。  
白谦收回了那副笑容，沉默着蹲下了。在李宵至“谦谦你说话啊”“你别这么安静我怕”的不安叫声中，她捏住了李宵至今天已经去了好几次的肉棒，让自己手里的细棒对准马眼。  
“咿！停停停！谦谦，那里、那里不是可以塞东西的地方啊啊啊！”李宵至这回是真的慌了。他打心里觉得那话儿根本不是用来被塞东西的，“会、会痛的！”  
“嘿嘿，不试试怎么知道？”白谦拿捏住那根炙热烫手的肉棒，轻轻剥开包皮，瞄准马眼将冰冷刺骨的细棍探入。她轻巧地旋转着棍子，让它表面不规则的凸起能屡屡擦碰到李宵至尿道内部的开口部分。  
李宵至立马遏制不住地猛烈挣扎起来，前后扭动着妄图迷惑白谦的视线。那异物侵入的违和感实在是过于违背他的常识，过于异常了。他不敢去相信的是，那可怖的东西伸到马眼内大肆旋转的那一刻，从未体验过的快感劈过他的脑海;使他耳鸣目眩，口干舌燥。  
“痛啊！谦、谦谦...！不要，我不要这个！真的真的会痛的啊！”  
白谦一不留神，手一松，竟叫李宵至给逃了去。她看着那根从自己手中溜走的男根，又听到了李宵至可怜巴巴的请求。也不管李宵至哭丧着脸，就是极为不爽地“啧”了一声:“别乱动，一会要是伤着你了怎么办？”  
“那一开始就不要捅啊！”

当然，白谦不可能不捅;好不容易能和老公来一次你不情我愿的道具play，这是多么难得可贵的机会啊。她从包里取出一根束缚用具，轻松地摁住李宵至，把他的双脚固定在了上面。又将束缚用具整个和腰部的挂带连接，使李宵至只能保持M字开腿的姿态。白谦看着李宵至前门后门皆是大开的这副样子，满意地点点头。继续自己手上的工作。  
身下人那胆战心惊得不成样子的可怜模样进一步激起了白谦的施虐欲。她又一次握住对方的肉棍，将细棒旋入尿道中。  
“嗯、嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊！停...不要啊！谦谦！不要转、不要...不...要呜呜...”  
李宵至的求饶声低下去了。白谦细细地品尝着身下人声音里的惊恐、痛苦、快感和示弱。她那置身事外的样子，总让李宵至觉得自己特别无助。对于白谦来说，李宵至的声音中，有着自然的调情效果，勾得她想往他的尿道里狠狠地挤进铁棍。幸亏她没有这么做，只是有一搭没一搭地回道:“嗯嗯，知道了知道了。别怕别怕，等下还会更痛的。”这么说着话，她手上倒也没闲着。为了不让老公萎掉，她缓慢但坚定地将玩具一丝丝深入李宵至的尿道。很快整根小细棍就没入在李宵至的肉棒里，只剩一个圆形的把手露在外面。  
“你看，全部都进去了。”白谦揉揉李宵至有些凌乱的额边碎发，示意他看看自己的那个地方。  
“诶——？”李宵至被快感折磨得失了力气，连神智都有些不清。他乖乖地听话，朝自己那里望去，看着那圆形的把手出神，一时不知自己身在何处，像是上了天。分身处传来剧烈痛苦和朦胧快感，居然比先前还要粗了。  
李宵至大脑空白，努力地想了一会儿，还是没能理清楚发生了什么。他连正常说话也做不到，只能照旧，用略显沙哑的声线哀求“...谦谦，求求你了。哈啊——哈、把它拿出来...好不好？求求你——”  
白谦似乎是被这动人的请求打动了，爽快答应道:“哦——好呀？”  
脑子已经被搅成了一团的李宵至没有察觉到什么异常，他只觉得能不被折腾真是太好了。  
于是白谦将李宵至朝自己这边拉近，左手不安分地捏住了一颗粉嫩的小樱桃，右手则同时抓住玩具的把手，将它往外一段一段地拉。  
“嘶——呜呜——疼———”玩具上的凸起一节节挤压过刚开发的尿道，李宵至被乳头上传来的暧昧触感和剧痛中荒唐的快感挟持。铁棍的缓慢抽离如同解手时大肆释放尿液般爽快，但又多了一分不应有的阻塞性，使他不由得呻吟出声，“快一点、快点拿出来...啊、不要、不要碰胸！”  
然后事态突变。  
白谦冷静估摸着手中玩具的长度，就在它完全离开李宵至肉棒的前一刻猛地往回一捅，又将这淫秽的玩具送回了尿道中，让它紧紧地击中李宵至最敏感的部位，重新塞满狭窄的穴道。  
“啊...”李宵至颤抖着张开嘴，好像是想试图说些什么。但是又因为突如其来的冲击，使得言语变为了不可能;那实在是超出想象的冲击和感觉，一道道前所未有的白光在他的身体内部炸开。轰得他头晕脑胀，粘骨的快感刺啦刺啦地在快要被搅碎的脑浆里反弹着。  
白谦看到他这幅目光呆滞、好似被玩坏的人偶的目光，手上的幅度大了起来。她把住玩具，又故技重施，让抽离的空虚感钻进李宵至的身体，但总是恰到好处地控制着玩具的抽插节奏，既不让细棒一下子插到最深处，也不让它离开李宵至的身体。李宵至感到自己就像是被看穿了一般;那只不过棉签大小的细棒在白谦的手里就像有了意识，在穴道里游走，一次次瓦解了他好不容易搭起的理智。  
“啊...嗯...不要...嗯...变得好舒...服哦...”他的声音变得细小不可闻了;他甚至觉得自己的意识像是一叶脆弱的独木舟，在欲望的大海里被吹得七零八散。从肉棒传来的一波波快感牵动着他的腰，让李宵至不自觉地跟着白谦的抽插摆动着腰，“啊嗯...哈啊、哈啊、再猛烈一点...”  
另一方面，那只握着粉红乳头的手也没有停下。它配合着玩具的深浅时不时用力扭上一把，可怜那原本脆弱的乳头，被拉扯得肿起来了。乳头本就是十分脆弱敏感的部位，白谦娴熟的手法更是让李宵至忘了什么七荣八耻的存在。虽然李宵至还在坚持做着表面功夫:“不行！胸、胸会被扯坏的啊——谦谦！”  
“啊啊，真可爱啊。都到这儿了还在坚持对抗吗？难道——”白谦看准了时机，一边将玩具大力抽出，一边拎起那颗被摧残得发肿的乳头高高一提，“不舒服吗？”  
一直被堵塞住的射精口终于从凹凸不平的表面下解放了。它猛地擦过已被开发得十分敏锐的尿道，将被解放的信息和射精的绝妙快感一同传送给李宵至。  
“啊啊啊————！不要、不要啊——————！”胸膛上的乳尖火辣辣地疼。李宵至抵御不住两处同时的刺激，又哭着抽搐了几下，射了精在地上。  
精液的颜色有些淡。小部分零零星星地溅在了他的腿上，水滋滋的，随着大腿雪白肌肤一起抖动，再滴落到地板上。  
“嗯...说起来，宵至你今天这是第几回射精了？”白谦看着那滩有些稀薄的液体，倒也有些心疼。  
李宵至努力地眨着眼睛，也不说话，就是发呆。射精的余韵让他大脑空白。过了一会儿，他才反应过来是在问自己，他低下头乖顺地盯着地上自己的精液，思索了几秒便乖乖放弃了回忆:“嗯...不知道...和魏旭做的时候没有数。”  
白谦心道不妙，这不会是太过火给玩傻了吧:“宵至？宵至你醒醒啊！”  
李宵至缓慢地抬起头，眉眼一紧，出乎意料地像个小孩般哭了起来:“呜...啊呜呜唔...！为什么！都说了很疼啊！”  
真的有大颗的眼泪从他眼角滚落。一颗颗就像是石子儿打在白谦的心上——但是并没有造成显著伤害。  
“诶？很痛吗？可你不是说很舒服？”  
“诶——是很舒...但是也很痛啊！为什么一定要那么粗暴啊？！明明...其实我很愿意...”李宵至收起虚假的哭腔。他说到一半，声音就降了下去。大抵是知道自己说的话有多么矛盾。  
他肩膀一抽一抽的，但凡是个人都能看出来他那装哭的样子。李宵至想从白谦那儿博得一丝同情，如果可能的话。  
白谦看着他这样，冷静地解释道:“我跟你说，我不是没有同理心，想让你闭嘴不要搁那抽了。但是宵至啊，其实你这样哭我只会更兴奋的。”  
“...到底怎样你才能放过我嘛！”  
“等我玩够了呀。”  
“还没结束吗？再这么玩你亲爱的老公就要被玩成阳痿了呜呜呜。再要也没有了，只有尿。嘿嘿。”也许是和心爱的谦谦在一起的缘故，李宵至难得开了黄腔。  
“嗯...”白谦满脸黑线，大概是没想到李宵至恢复得那么快，“尿我也不介意啊。”  
“你的底线未免太低了吧？”  
“害。我什么时候有底线了吗？”白谦嘴角一扬，开始在性爱玩具包里翻找。  
李宵至只觉得后庭不由自主地提了一下。自己的那里该不会又要遭殃了吧？  
白谦是真的很熟悉这些劳什子。她手腕巧妙一转，就看见一提溜带着长线的卵型物件缠绕在他的手臂上滴沥作响。李宵至靠着从黄色小网站上学来的知识，只用了几秒就识别出了那是什么:靠，是跳蛋，还是粉色有线防水经典款。  
“那是跳、跳蛋么？为什么你会有这个...不对！说到底为什么你会在地下室里放这些东西！”李宵至喉结一动，艰难地吞下一口唾沫，问道。  
“哦..这个啊。我一会儿一并解释给你听好了。”白谦用身体阐释了什么叫做“双线操作”。她真的开始一边解释一遍摆弄起那几个跳蛋。  
“其实这个房子和这些玩具吧，我在之前就买了。但是呢，我一直没有找到合适的时间去跟你坦白，所以就一直拖到了现在。你看，”白谦两指抚摸着小巧玲珑的跳蛋，“市面上都出无线款了，我还只有这种带尾巴的。”  
“请不要把性爱玩具算为需要不定时购买的奢侈品一列好吗。”李宵至感到腿有些麻了，便用眼神示意白谦。  
白谦点头表示明白，她麻利地解开了李宵至腿上的束缚，然后涂满了润滑液的手指抵在了紧致的后庭入口。  
“不！不...”李宵至惯性般大叫着躲开了，旋即渐渐调低了自己的音量，直至抖动模式。他安静地看着白谦的动作，大约是觉得自己刚才那样根本没有说服力，还不如诚实一点，开放一点。  
“嘿嘿，你也开始娴熟了呢。”白谦调戏着李宵至。轻轻一用力，手指就侵入了炽热的后穴内部。  
“...嗯...哈啊...”灼热而紧凑的肉甬道十分敏感，李宵至甚至能在脑海里勾勒出白谦修长手指的轮廓和长度。随着时间的推移和手指的进出，他感到自己的内部居然自己在吸附白谦，仿佛喷发前的火山般蠢蠢欲动。  
“...好...热...唔呃——！”白谦又加入一根手指，开始有节奏地抽插律动。  
“不行！刚才已经去过两回了...真的不行...谦、谦谦~~求求你了——”李宵至咬紧牙关，努力发出清晰的字节，“都说了没有了——！”  
遗憾的是，白谦的施虐欲不会因为他的哀求减弱，倒不如说恰恰相反。白谦昨天冲刺时记住了李宵至的前列腺的位置，在那里轻轻一滑，施力于那一点。  
“不啊啊————！”前列腺被刺激的强烈快感几乎要支配李宵至了，快乐到响彻脑髓的电流在他全身都唤起了对性爱的麻木渴望，然而他却还有一丝清楚的意识。该说是他的不幸还是幸运呢？  
白谦抽出手指，沾满爱液的手指“啵”的一声离开了后庭，好像打开了一件成熟的红葡萄酒。她拿起一个粉色的圆形物件，抵在李宵至有些湿润的穴口上。  
“好冷...”李宵至立刻感到自己那发热发昏的头脑被降温了，所以他很快意识到会发生什么，“等等——不要进来！”  
她稍稍施力，跳蛋进入了李宵至的紧致穴道里。  
李宵至虽然嘴上百般不情愿，他的穴道却厚实敏感。他后面死死吸着这颗圆润的跳蛋，肉壁上的肉一波一波地涌动着，想将白谦握住跳蛋的手指都包裹进去。异物感没有刚才玩弄尿道时那么强烈了，被填满的快乐感满足了李宵至:“哈啊...真好...好舒服啊...”  
白谦听着对方挑逗的淫叫，将跳蛋推的更里面些，那样更能满足李宵至那诚实裸露的欲望。然后，她将跳蛋的开关举到了李宵至面前，微微一笑。  
对方很明显知道这是什么意思。现在都舒服成这样了，那如果打开了开关的话——李宵至不敢接着想下去:“...！！等——！不行！”

开关“咔嚓一声”从“off”变成了“on”。  
“啊——————！哈啊、哈啊、关掉、关掉啊！...哈啊...”跳蛋在肉穴里高幅度地振动着，肉壁被来回振动扩展着。冰冷的跳蛋在肉穴里一会儿慢速振动，一会儿则高速回旋和肉壁相撞，把李宵至舒服得浑身僵硬直翻白眼，脑子里只有这种从未体验过的高潮感和麻痹感。  
“哼？看来一个还满足不了你吗？居然还有时间说话？”  
李宵至眼角挂着泪，假装带着戾气看了一眼白谦。他知道白谦这是满嘴的歪理，但他比较诚实。他全部心思都用来感受着跳蛋的每一个动作，嘴里发出的声音只有淫荡至极的求饶和叫床声:“不、啊啊~~！好舒服！哈啊...求你了啊啊！...不要这样...哈啊...”  
又一颗跳蛋被塞进了李宵至汁水乱流不止的后穴里。它直直地把上一颗跳蛋顶到了更深处，惹的李宵至一顿乱叫。然而白谦没有就此停手。她笑嘻嘻地又挤入了三颗跳蛋。然后将它们的开关全数打开。  
李宵至头脑发涨，快感再次如海浪般袭来，裹着他的肉体拍在高潮的海滩上。下体被塞满了异物的羞耻感和玩具相互缠绕振动的绵麻感“滋滋”地钻进了他的脑子，搅得他只能胡言乱语，发泄自己承受不住的爱欲。  
“看呐，塞了五颗也一点不挤呀。”  
李宵至咬住下唇，拨浪鼓似得摇着头。他绝望地低声嘶吼着，再这样下去，他就要被绝无仅有的快感逼得前列腺高潮了:“不要、不要！我不行...了...谦谦...唔...”  
白谦毫不犹豫地又往后庭里塞入了两颗跳蛋。七颗不规则跳动的玩具像冰冷的利刃，不带一丝怜悯地在李宵至的肉穴里扭动着。跳蛋之间还会互相缠绕碰撞，在他被摩擦得红肿不堪的肠道上深深地划过，惹得李宵至高声呻吟。他已经被折腾得不成样子了;他那白净如玉的肉体可怜而诚实地抽搐着，贝齿却还惯性般拼命咬着下唇防止高声尖叫出来。  
膨胀到极致的肉棒抖啊抖，仿佛在下一个瞬间就会喷射出洁白的精液。但白谦掐时机掐得很准，她迎着李宵至没有高光，和无机物一样的眼神，给肉棒带上了束缚具。  
“...嗯...啊...”到了这时候，李宵至也说不出什么了，他迷茫地承受身体内传来的快感，只觉得脑海里无比的快乐。  
白谦小心翼翼地抱起李宵至，不让突然的姿势改变刺激到他的腔内。但有些幅度的动作还是让跳蛋更明显地撞向了前列腺，本该将人逼至大叫的，可李宵至已经没法说话，只有两束泪水默默地流过他早已发红的脸颊。白谦双手各捻起一颗立起的乳头，仔细地反复把玩着。她挤压、拉扯、又按又捏地对它们进行全方面的欺凌，将乳尖周围的一整片胸膛全部染成了粉红色。  
“哦...哈啊、啊...”李宵至已经不想去思考什么自身形象了。他伸出舌头深深地吸气，如纯洁的少女般盯着他头上的白谦认真的表情。周围淫糜的玩具机械声和水声矛盾地衬托出白谦的圣洁笑容。  
白谦注意到李宵至的目光，她轻呵一声，低下头来，对着他的额头刻下真心的一吻:“真可爱啊。”  
这句话甚至比后穴里跳动的玩具还要更具冲击性。李宵至的心脏剧烈收缩，难以言喻的幸福感冲击扫过他身体的每一个角落。  
我这是怎么了？他无法深入地去想，这快感背后的原理是什么他完全无法解析，只能单纯地享受着女人温柔的吐息和清爽动听的话语撩过心头。痒，瘙痒。这就是他现在的感受:“哈啊、啊...嗯...”  
白谦见他已有些不醒人事了，不紧不慢地打开了射精束缚带，用轻柔的动作撸动那坚挺的部位。  
“嗯啊！哈啊——！”李宵至反手狠狠抓住白谦，条件反射般伸直了两条又长又细腻的大腿，射出一股有些透明的精液。  
然后，他甚至没有去在意后穴里持续跳动的性爱玩具，一如既往地晕了过去。  
“喂喂喂？”白谦戳戳李宵至的脸蛋，他没有给出反应。  
这、这就睡着了？额，虽然比起第一次持久了些。白谦小心翼翼地从李宵至那圆润的屁股下溜开，把他身上所有束缚都一一解开了。  
她看着李宵至手上和腿上的红色圈状勒痕，奇怪的性癖大起，忍不住将它们挨个亲吻了一遍。然后在“我到底在做啥”的羞耻心中移开了打算亲向肉棒的嘴唇。  
此时李宵至的后穴里的跳蛋依旧在履行它们的职责;一股又一股的汁液啪嗒啪嗒地顺着屁股流在地板上。白谦关掉开关，拉住一根细线，试图把它从后穴里撤出来。  
沉睡中的李宵至连忙嘟囔了几声，扭了扭屁股。于是刚出来几分的跳蛋又被有吸力的肉甬道吸了回去。  
白谦心说这样放着对宵至身体不好，还是拿出来好。嗯，才不是因为想玩睡奸play呢。  
她勾住塑料的细线往外拉，先将能在甬道口微微看见轮廓的那颗跳蛋取出。然后挤进依旧温暖潮湿的肉穴，两指并用拿出第二颗跳蛋。  
李宵至感到有些不快，哼唧哼唧地用梦呓表达着自己的不满。  
第三颗、第四颗...很快就到了最后一颗。  
糟了，好像有点难拿啊。白谦拉拉细线，却发现那颗在李宵至身体深处的玩具过于深入，被层层肠肉夹在了里头。  
“哼...”睡着的那人脸上发热，烦躁地摇头。  
也不知道宵至现在在做什么梦？白谦试着将手指并入穴内。由于刚才七枚跳蛋的努力开路，内穴能轻易吞入三根手指。白谦模仿阳具的进出刺激着后穴，一点一点地收拢着细线。  
一根粉色细线缓缓地从李宵至那挺翘、厚实的光滑臀部的低谷慢慢延伸出来。它上面还挂着几缕可疑的液体。穴口附近的肉随着细线的外伸一张一缩地律动着，看得白谦想就这么办了李宵至。  
白谦舔舔嘴唇。这颗最先进去的跳蛋终于到了出口。它挤压着穴口的肉，将那满是褶皱的穴口拉成平平的漏斗状，很有肉感。  
“啵”的一声，这最后也是最初的跳蛋撤出了李宵至的身体。  
安置过玩具的小穴暂时无法合上。粘稠清澈的肠液从血红甬道里潺潺流出，那一小滩液体滴在地板上，微微反光。  
“呼...我也有点累啊。”白谦看着赤身裸体躺在地上讲梦话的李宵至，想着要不干脆让他在这儿睡算了。然后很快否定了自己的渣男(渣女)想法:宵至会感冒的哦。  
好在这幅身体不论男女，都有着不俗的力气，她吭哧吭哧地抱着李宵至上了楼，将白花花的男人扔在了床上。  
“嗯——”白谦左右打量着沉睡中的李宵至，“说实话，我真的好想玩睡奸play。”  
但是再这么折腾，宵至明天就起不来了吧...  
她困意十足地打了一串儿哈欠，搂着李宵至睡着了。  
  



	8. 回归正轨

早上了。李宵至第一个起来了。这比较少见，因为被折腾得够呛的他本应迟一点再醒的。但是李总不愧是李总，他就是比白谦同学勤奋那么一点儿。  
浑身疼、没劲，尤其是后边那个地方和下边的那个地方。李宵至宁愿在办公室闷头苦干八小时，也不愿意回想昨天的事儿。他现在五味杂陈，心情复杂，不知道该怎么面对自己的妻子。  
而旁边躺着的这个白谦倒好，居然能摆个“大”字心安理得地死睡，就好像和昨天的白谦不是一个人似得。  
“醒醒！谦谦！”李宵至推了推她的肩膀。  
白谦没醒。  
“别睡了！”  
还是没醒。  
李宵至无语地看着睡得死死的白谦，开始自言自语:“这也是变身的副作用？”  
正当他这么小声咕唧的时候，白谦终于有了动静。她飞快地搂住李宵至，一拉一搂，将他拥入怀中。  
“嗯！你在做什么！？”事出突然，李宵至没能反应过来，他扑在了白谦的身上，中间只隔了一条棉被，“很痛啊！”  
白谦睁开眼，脸上挂着熟悉的贱笑:“我说亲爱的李宵至先生，除了早餐，你就不考虑考虑工作的事情吗？”  
“啊！对。不是，你还有资格说我么？放手！放手！”  
“先不要着急呗。你看这儿，都起来了。你也不用一大早上起来就勾引我吧？”白谦隔着被子顶了顶李宵至的那个地方。  
“这是正常的生理现象吧你又不是没有经历过！”李宵至挣开了一早上就开始耍黄腔的白谦，“谦谦啊，你怎么...”  
“我怎么这么喜欢搞你玩？”白谦抢答道，“啊啊，那当然了。因为我们家的宵至世界第一可爱帅气又能'干'啊。”  
“别、别给我在那种地方停顿！我去上班了！”李宵至害羞地别开头，仿佛他才是那个被霸道总裁攻略的小姑娘。  
白谦收敛住自己的黄腔，严肃道:“你知道这是哪儿吗你就走？一会迷路了怎么办？”  
李宵至呆住了，确实，他不知道。  
“好啦好啦不逗你了。把你车钥匙给我，我带你去吧~”白谦无奈地从床上爬起，赏了一记脑瓜崩儿给李宵至。  
“好痛！”李宵至被砸得眼冒金星。他揉揉额头，看着还是女人的白谦，突然就觉得，自己那预定要“被谦谦玩坏”的人生，好像也不是那么可怕了？  
于是，两人带着更进一步的羁绊，坐上车，朝着普通的一日出发了。

正文结束  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不愧是我，去去年的东西今年下半年才写完，这就是摸鱼👑的力量吧。  
> 也许还会有番外。


End file.
